Wars to come
by Carlthereader
Summary: 20 years has passed since Roberts Rebellion. Soon Westeros will see war again. In every part of the realm rebellion is slowly coming. Wars rage, brother fights brother, families are torn a part. But in war love rise. Strang relasionships is created. Former enemies become friends, and former friends become enemies. The war for the Iron Throne will change everything. AU.
1. Prologue

**Authors note:** This is the very first fanfic I have written. I want you all to know that English is not my mother tongue, so mine grammar and spelling can be wrong at sometimes. I hope that the mistakes are few, and you will like the story anyway. I will post both my epilogue and the first chapter at once, so I hopeful can get some response. Reviews, comments and helpful ideas is very welcome good or bad.

The epilogue will take place doing the tower of joy event, but the first chapter will start in year 298 AC, so where will be a time jump.

 **Edited: 21-02-2017**

 **Prologue: Lyanna Stark**

Lyanna Stark was her name. Eldest and only daughter of the proud and honorable Lord Rickard Stark of Winterfell, and a sister to three strong brothers. She was a Starkof Winterfell. A proud wolf of the North, the Wild Wolf or the beautiful Blue Winter Rose. That was who she had been. One year ago, she have had everything she could wish. She have been happy with her family living in the North. When out of nowhere, her life has turned upside down and everything changed. Firstly, her father had engaged her to Robert of house Baratheon. A man who to all the nobles of Westeros was known for his drinking and whoring. How could her father even think, that she would marry such a man? She remembered her anger. She remembered how she had locked herself in her room for days without speaking to anyone around her.

Luckily, everything changed for her doing The Tourney of Harrenhal. It was here she had met her crown prince, her beloved Prince Rhaegar of the mighty house Targaryen. Oh how childish she had been back when. She had run off with him under the delusion, that they were in love, and that nothing bad could happen to them. He was the crown prince, and that meant, that one day she would be his queen. At least that was, what she thought back then. She had never been more wrong about anything in her life.

She felt like an idiot. They have told her everything that had happened the last year, since she had run away with her beloved Rhaegar. The chain of event that had led to was not something she had ever predicted. So many have died. So many family had being torn apart. The realm was burning, and she was the reason for it. Gods, she felt so stupid. She could not deny, that she loved Rhaegar, she truly did. Even after all that had happened, she was still madly in love, but that did not matter anymore, because now everything was ruined. Rhaegar was dead, her father was dead, her brother Brandon was dead, and she did not know about Ned or Benjen. She knew she was not long for this world. Soon she would join father, Brandon, Rhaegar and mother in dead. That make her smile.

 **" _At least we will soon be together again, my love_ "**, she whispered to the empty room.

* * *

Something was wrong. She heard riders outside riding for the tower. Was it Rhaegar? Had he cheated death and returned to her and their son? Again, it was just the fever and a dying hope that lied to her. Rhaegar was dead. She looked at the grey-eyed baby in her arms. He looked so much like her. A true Stark. A dragon born of ice and fire. He was the prince that was promised, that much she was sure of. But how could she keep him safe, when she barely could hold on to life herself? The noise from outside grew louder. Where was a fight, she realized. It was Ned.. It could only be her brother.. And when the fever grew.. And she screamed.. The pain was too much.. The blood in the bed.. The smell of death in the room.

 _ **"Eddard**_ " she screamed.

She wanted him to come to her. She closed her eyes. Maybe, she would wake up to discover it all was just a bad dream.

* * *

She opened her eyes again. She thought that someone had called her name. She did no longer know the different between her dreams or reality. She looked at someone standing beside her holding her hand. It was a man. It was Ned!

She wanted to scream his name, to say how sorry she was, to tell him everything, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was" _ **Jon**_ ".

Ned looked at her sad. " _ **I have him right here, sister"**_ , Ned whispered to her.

She drew him closer to her. He learned down to her lips, and she made the last request she could.

" _ **Promise me Ned.. Promise you will take care of him. His name is Jon. He is the last dragon, a son of ice and fire. He will be the king Westeros need** "_. Pain and the feeling of dead came through her body. Her brother opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, she continued. _" **Robert can't know who he is. Promise me Ned.. He will**_ _ **kill him, and you know it. He will not let a son of Rhaegar live. Go home. Protect him. Promise me Ned, I beg you** "._

Both she and Ned was crying now. Her last strength was running out. _" **When the time is right, Ned he need you, when the time is right.. He need to be king.. He is the rightful king**." _ She could not continue much more.. so much pain. She needed her brother to understand her. She needed him to see. Her son. She felt sorry she would never see him grow up, that she would never be where for him as a mother.

 _" **Ned promise me.. Be a father for him.. Raise him be a good man. Raise him to be a king… You can't trust Robert.. Robert will ruin us all…**_

 _ **Promise me Ned** "._

She could not speak anymore. She barely heard Ned say the word, but he said them. _" **I promise you sister, I will be a father for him, and one day he will be our king** "_.

She smiled. She knew he spoke the truth. But when she screamed, the pain was too much for her. She screamed and cried… But when a light filled the room. Out of the light came her beloved Rhaegar. All the pain was gone. He lifted her up in his arms, and he carried her away as he had so long ago. Away from all the pain and suffering.

She smiled she was happy and everything was good. No more pain…


	2. Varys I

Authors note: I got a few followers after the first chapter, so I will post a new one with a hope that the story will grow.

This takes place in 298 AC. I have changed the timeline a little so please notice, Roberts Rebellion happened 20 years ago, which means that some of the characters will be a little older than in canon. I will explain more, when we have our first chapter in the North.

Hope you enjoy reading

Yet again sorry for bad grammar.

 **Updated: 21-01-2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Varys, I**

Varys sighed with frustration. He had just returned to his simple chambers after yet another long council meeting. Yet another dull meeting, where nothing of great importance had been discussed of course. He had been forced to sit through hours of waiting, while His Grace King Robert, had talked and talked about his next big tournament. Another thing to add to the growing list of thing, that was helping the realm to ruins. He leaned back in his chair a bit, and then yet again threw a look at the large map of the known world, which lay before him on his desk. This had become more and more common for him these last years. Everything he saw here was The Realm, which he had sworn to protect with all the power he could muster. Only he, who was not drive by the lust for power, or the lost for love, or anything else that drove men to madness.

He sat down and aloud himself a little rest. He was thinking back to the last Council meeting. He had played his little games yet again, as he had done for so many years.

" _ **Oh what a wonderful idea your grace, the people of the city loves your feasts and tournament** "_ Varys had told Robert after the announcement of the next big tournament.

For twenty years now, Varys had served Robert as spymaster. Varys hated it. He had sworn to serve one thing, and that was to serve the realm. The realm, Westeros, The Seven Kingdoms, all of it even the cold lands of always winter beyond the Wall. All he did and had ever done, every step he had taken, every game he had played, it was all for one thing - peace and what was best for the realm.

King Robert the first of his name was not even close to be a king good enough for the realm. To say, that the people of Westeros loved their king would be a lie. Yes, they liked be big feast and tournaments he held more and more often, and surely the whores was more than satisfied. However, beyond that, who could truly trust or love a so-called king, who grew fatter and fatter from each day? A king who cared more about his hunting, drinking and whores, than he cared for the Realm. No, Varys knew, that Robert would never gain the complete trust of his people. That was perfect for Varys' plans.

Varys knew that with patience and planning he could restore peace to the realm yet again. It was only a matter of time, before his plan would succeed, and the realm would return to its former greatness. He remembered one lesson, which he had learned many years ago, before he was cut and therefor became a eunuch, which led to him being the spider he was today.

Back when he was nothing but a mere young and innocent boy, who travelled around Essos with a troupe of mummers through The Free Cities. They taught him that every man noble or commoner, high or low, rich or poor had a role to play.

" ** _Each man has_ _a role to play, in life as well as in_ mummery**," the lesson sounded.

Everyone had a move to make in the Game of Thrones, but only the true masters of the Game, knew how to use those movements and pawns. Even through it had costed him a half-life, Varys had in the end truly became the greatest player and mastermind in the Game of Thrones. It had all begun, back when King Aerys the second of his name of house Targaryen had called him to court.

In the beginning Aerys trusted him more than anyone else. His reputation as a spymaster and his ability on the other side of The Narrow Sea had been told all over The Free Cities, and somehow the tales ended up at the Court of Kings Landing. That was the reason he had left Pentos and travelled to Westeros. Yet he was forced to realize, that the whispers of the madness of the king on the Iron Throne was all correct. King Aerys Targaryen had truly earned the name "The Mad King". Varys had done all he could to serve the king as best as he could, but in the end of the terrible tale even he, the Spider, had not been able to stop the rebellion that had sparked and changed everything.

The Rebellion was not a topic he liked to dwell too much on. It was a dark time even for him. He had nearly lost everything he had tried to build up. It has been so close that the reign of the dragons has ended. If not for a very loyal, Willem Darry, and some quickly and smart planned moves all of the dragons would be dead. But thanks to him, the Prince Viserys, son to King Aerys and brother to Rhaegar, and his sister Princess Daenerys was still alive and well hidden in Pentos with his good and trusted friend Illyrio Mopatis, whom he had started his career with.

Yet where was also a third dragon unknown to all but a few of the most trusted. A dragon born of the former Crown Prince Rhaegar. A boy who was the true heir to The Iron Throne. He thought back to the day he had met the boy, and his protector Eddard Stark. Lord Stark had still been grieving the loss of his sister, the girl who now was a mother of dragons too. He had told Varys the whole story. Somehow, Varys guessed, he must had figured out, that Varys was the man behind the disappearing of the young Targaryen children.

Varys had grew to respect Lord Stark, he was a great lord, an honorable and just man, and he like Varys, knew what needed to be gone for the good of the realm. The child, Jon he were named, went North with his Uncle, to be raised in the North as a Stark, a bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark. Now nearly twenty years has passed. He was soon ready to reclaim his birthright, and so was his little dragons in the east too. With the North behind them, the true Game could soon begin. Winter is coming, as the Starks like so much to claim, but with this winter the dragons would return too to Westeros.

" _ **All for the good of the realm** "_, he said out loud allowing himself to smile.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be a Ned chapter :)**


	3. Eddard I

**Authors note:** A new chapter. Sorry for the time this one took, but I have been down with sickness the last couples of day.

 **PLEASE NOTE BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER** \- I have make some changes in the Stark Family Tree:

 **Children by Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark/Tully:**

 **Robb Stark: Heir to Winterfell and the North. A man nearly twenty years old.**

 **Sansa Stark: Twin sister to Arya Stark. Called Sansa the Beauty, ten and eight years old (18).**

 **Arya Stark: Twin sister to Sansa Stark. Called The Wild Wolf. Ten and eight years old.**

 **Bran Stark: A boy of 10 and 5.**

 **Rickon Stark: The youngest of the pack, called the Small Wolf, a boy of nine.**

 **Other children by Eddard Stark:**

 **Jon Snow: Bastard son of Eddard Stark, a boy of nearly twenty. Secretly the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.**

 **Please notice, that I have make the children older in my story, than they are in the book. And don't ask why in all of The Seven Hells I have make Sansa and Arya twins, that is a surprise for later ;)**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Updated: 21-01-2017**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Eddard I**

Ned found himself yet again sitting alone in the Godswood of Winterfell. It was the only place, where he truly could feel alone and free. In front of The Heart Tree, only  
the gods would hear him. It had been a long day, and he was very tired. Unfortunately, the day was not over yet. Nearly twenty had gone, since he had become as Lord  
of Winterfell and Lord Paramount of the North, and it was a duty he was proud of, but it was also his worst nightmare some times. He had never imagined the hard duty  
it was to guard and rule a realm.

It should have been his brother Brandon, whom had been raised to this task not himself, which should rule Winterfell. The Old Gods had had another plan for Ned and his family. He would remember the Rebellion to his last living day. All he blood, dead and pain, that he had witnessed doing that war. It was something that still haunted him in his dreams. He remembered every battle he had fight, from the Battle of the Bells to The Trident and the lift of The Siege of Storms End, and the one battle he wish he could forget, the one that took place at The Tower of Joy.

He remembered the after match of the Sack of Kings Landing, where he for the first time saw, what a man his friend Robert had turned into. He would never forgive Robert for the things and actions, which he had done after the rebellion. How any good man or woman could be satisfied with the murders of innocent people and children was a thing, which Ned never would understand. He remembered too well their argument after Tywin Lannister had presented the dead bodies of the two Targaryen children in the Throne Room. Even now after nearly twenty years, he could remember their argument and the way they left each other like it was only yesterday.

 **(Flashback, 20 years ago, after The Sack).**

The Rebellion was nearly over. Robert now sat on The Iron Throne as King.

The Throne Room was deadly empty. After the coronation of King Robert, he Court, the great lords, and the soldiers and Men-at-Arms had left the room to the king and his advisers. Now only Robert, Jon Arryn, himself and the two bodies of the Targaryen children was left in the room. A deadly silence hang in the room.

Robert, now King of the Andals and the Seven Kingdoms, sat on the Iron Throne and stared madly at the two corpses. Ned had also starred at them. He had not been able to believe what he saw. Ned had no respect for either Lord Tywin, his bannermen, or his son Sir Jamie. They needed to stand trial and punished for their crime against the Realm.

Robert had when turned to Jon Arryn, who he had named his new Hand of the King. Where had been a fire burning in his eyes, and with his next statement, he had forever ruined himself.

 ** _"_** **We have much work to do, my lords, but first, we need to find a proper reward for Lord Tywin and Sir Jamie"** , Robert had announced.

Jon had nodded in agreement, which had scared Ned the most.

 ** _"A reward Robert? Have you gone completely mad?"_ ,** Ned did not know, why or where these words has come from in him, but he knew, that he could not stand and just agree to this.

Robert had turned against him, and Ned would never forget the anger he had seen in his former friends eyes, neither would he never forget the words that came next. Ned had been the first to talk again. He needed to get it out, before Robert did something very stupid.

 ** _"Rob... Your Grace, this is the most dishonorable thing any lord can do. Sir Jamie slew his king, who he sworn to protect, he cannot be trusted, and he should be removed from the Kingsguard"_**.

Robert had risen up and stormed up to him. Ned had feared that Robert would have hit him or something, but Jon had been quicker and stepped between them. He had held out both his arms making space between the two former friends **.**

 ** _"Honor! You can go to all the bloody hells with your god-dammed honor!_** _" Robert had shouted at him_.

Jon, the man who Ned had thought of as a father, now spoke for the first time. **_"Will you both shut up? You are not boys any longer; this is not how a high lord or a king should act"_**.

Ned had tried to calm down. He knew that Jon was right, but then the smell from the two rotten bodies had hit his nose, and that heated up the anger again.

 ** _"I will not stand by your side Robert. Not if you will start of your rule by accepting the murders of innocent children and women. What do you think my sister will think of you now"_?**

The mentions of Lyanna only make it much worse. Robert had turned around and picked up one of the fallen Targaryen banners from the ground. He had casted it down at Neds feet's. Ned had backed away from Robert growing hatred.

 ** _"Look at it Ned!_** Robert had shouted to him, while he pointed at the dragon banner.

 ** _"This banner use to be the banner of the kings of Westeros. The fucking Targaryens. The family we went to war with! Do you remember, why we rode to war Eddard? DO YOU?"_**

Robert was screaming with anger and hated now. Now it had been Neds turn to shout. He was the one in this room, who had suffered the most, before the war had started. His family had been torn apart, not Robert. He had looked Robert in the eyes.

 ** _"Yes Robert, I clearly remember. We went to war, because Rhaegar kidnapped my sister. We went to war, because my father and brother were wrongfully killed by King Aerys"_**.

Robert nodded in agreement. Ned had continued.

 ** _"But the war is won Robert! And after every war where are to be trials for those who deserve it. Those who have wrongfully acted under war. This also means the Lannisters. At least the Kingslayer, he who killed the king he had sworn to protect with his own life. If yoy wont kill him, then send him to the Wall"._**

Ned stopped. He had said, what he wanted to say. He had had a small hope that Robert would have come to his senses, but he had been wrong. This time it was Jon and not Robert who had spoken.

 ** _"Ned, you and Robert are both like sons to me, I hope you know that. Both of you. But I need to say, that Robert is right. The war is over Ned, and we won. You are right, that some should get punish, but we cant punish those who supported us. To punish Sir Jamie is to insult the Lannisters. You know as well as I, that if we insult the Lannisters, who helped us win this war, it will only end in a new war. We must reward them not punish them"._**

Robert had nodded in agreement, and he had sat down on The Iron Throne again. **_"Listen to him Ned. I beg you."_** Robert had said.

In that moment Ned, knew that his old friend was too far away to save. Power had clearly corrupted both Robert and Jon, and they were clearly no longer the same men they were before the war. Ned needed to get out of this very soon. He glared at Robert and said.

 ** _"If you want people to know you this way. Then fine, but I will not be apart of it. I will leave Kingslanding tonight. I will take the army with me and go south. When the Tyrells and Martells has bent the knee, I will find my sister. I warn you she will not approve of this._** Robert began to rise again. Anger yet again covered his face. Ned had stopped him, before Robert could say anything.

 ** _"When my sister is safe, I will return home to my wife and child at Winterfell. Farewell Robert"._**

He had when turned around and left The Throne Room.

* * *

Ned was not proud of how it had ended. He still today bare a wish that he somehow could have saved Robert for the growing madness and power corruptions that had hit him, but he had failed. He had failed to see, what the war was doing to his old friend. He was just happy, that at least he had kept his promise to his sister.

Jon was safe, and with him here in the North. He knew that Catelyn hated Jon, and Ned blamed himself for it, because he had not yet told her the truth about Jon parents. He knew that the day soon would come. Jon was nearly ready to know of his real purpose. It would not be long, before the dragons would return to Westeros. Soon Westeros would have a good king. Ned had raised Jon to be honorable and just.

Two strong traits that Robert missed. Ned was proud of all his children, and he knew he would die happy, knowing that he had fulfilled his promise to his sister. He looked at the face in the Hearttree, and prayed a silent prayer.

* * *

 ** _"Watch over my kids and protect them. I beg you. Let them not suffer the same fate as I and my siblings did. I swear by the Old Gods, that I will do all in my power to restore peace to the realm, but help me. Guide me and my children in the war that soon will be over us._**

 **Authors Note - This was a fun chapter to write. I think the books has too little information about the Rebellion. The story is still in its beginning. Next chapter will be a Jon chapter, which I hope**

 **Have a wonderfull day and thank you for reading**


	4. Benjen I

**Authors note:** I know that I said last chapter that this would be a Jon POW chapter, but I have decided to save that chapter for a bit. This will be a Benjen chapter instead. I will try not to kill him off in this story, but on the other hand it is Game of Thrones, so no one is save ;)

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you do, feel free to please leave my story a review.  
Ideas or advises are always welcome.

 **Updated: 21-01-2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Benjen I**

Benjen Stark had been many things doing his life. Through the thirty and six years he had live, he had been a son of Winterfell, a lord of the North, a sworn brother of the Nights Watch, a Ranger. Now he had left the Wall to go on a mission to the East to the Free Cities of Essos. Maester Aemon and a steward called Coin Goldhand was travelling with him. Coin would go to Bravos, where he would negotiate a loan for the Nights Watch, so that they could get money to buy supplies for the coming winter. Coin had been a tax collector on Bear Island and for some time Master of Coin for Lord Jorah, who at that time was the Lord of Bear Island.

Coin was famous for his ability for business and money making, so that make him the best man for the job. Coin claimed to be able to rub two coin together to get a third. Maester Aemon and he would traveled from Bravos to Pentos, where the two of them would try to find volunteers for the Watch. Nearly a month had passed, since he had left the wall. He had left on orders by the Lord Commander. His mission was to go to the Free Cities and find new recruits for the Watch. It had been his own idea. Any man of the Watch new, that their numbers was too low.

Winter was coming, and the Watch was in desperately need of more men. The lords of Westeros was no longer over willingly to give up their soldiers or sons to the life at the Watch. That had resulted in that more and more members of the watch was criminals, who had chosen the wall rather than dead as their punishment. They needed fresh and clean blood. They needed fresh and strong new people, who knew how to fight, serve, build and lead.

Lord Commander Mormont had agreed that it was time to look to Essos for new men. It was also a perfect opportunity for them to send someone to Bravos, the Lord Commander had pointed out. Maester Aemon had joined them, because Benjen had requested it. A maester would be able to make sure that the men was healthy and strong enough for the hard and cold weather at the Wall, so it had been chosen that Master Aemon also would join him on his trip.

They had left by a merchant ship called "The Dancing Mermaid" one week later. The ship would bring Coin to Bravos, and it would afterwards take Benjen and Maester Aemon to Pentos, before it would leave for Myr. They had sailed for a month, and if the captain were correct, they would reach Bravos in a couple of days. Thereafter it would only take a few more weeks, before they would be in Pentos.

* * *

However, Benjen also had other reasons to go to Pentos. Reasons he could not tell the Lord Commander, because to tell him would surely had resolved in him getting his head chopped off. The recruiting of new men where only a cover story. The real reason for his departure had come in a letter.

A month before he had left the Wall, a raven had arrived from Winterfell. It was a request from his brother. He took the letter out from his traveling back and reread the letter once again.

 ** _Dear Brother._**

 ** _It have been nearly twenty years since our sister died. I told you back when, why and how she died. You swore to me, that you would help me honour her last request, and that is why I call out to you know brother. You_** **know, what I promised her back when. The time for action is near. We both know that winter is coming. It has been a too long summer, and if the maesters are right, the next winter will be longer and harder than any** **winter, which we have seen in decades. We need to prepare for war. We need to prepare the children both here at home, and the children of the realm for what is soon to come.**

 ** _I have a request for you. I hope that I soon will have the opportunity to tell Jon the truth, so he can prepare himself. However, as we both know, Jon is not the only dragon in this game. We need to contract the other two_** **of the last Targaryen children, the prince Viserys and princess Daenerys. They need to know about Jon and our loyalty to them. Varys told me that they both was ready to return to Westeros. If we really trust the Spider,** **which I am beginning to think we actually can after all these years, when one thing is sure, war will soon hit Westeros again.**

 ** _You are my last living brother, and I wish, where was someone else, who would be able to carry out the task, that I lay before you. The problem is there are no one else but you who can do this. You are my brother and the_** **only man, who I truly trust to carry out the needs of our house.**

 ** _I want you to go to Pentos. You must not get me wrong brother, I am not asking you to leave and deserve the Watch. That is the last thing any of us wants. I do not want to see another of my siblings in the grave too_** **early. You are a smart man Benjen. I know you will figure something out.**

 ** _In Pentos, you will find Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys. I want you to tell them everything, because it is about time that they learn the truth as well. Tell them about Jon, about our allegiants to them, and make sure_** **that they are ready to head home as soon as possible.**

 ** _Oh and please brother take Maester Aemon with you if you can. He is a Targaryen himself, and I think their graces might trust one of their own house more than a man from a traitor house._**

 ** _For the good of the Realm._**

 ** _Signed_**

 ** _Eddard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North._**

Benjen did not like the thought of what he was doing. He was completely agreeing with his brother on the fact that the Targaryen children should be prepared, but he did not like the fact, that it was he, who was to inform them about all of this. He was very happy by the fact, that he had Maester Aemon with him. He would soon tell the Maester the true meaning of their journey, and he was hoping that the Maester could help him prepare himself for the task he had been given.

Today would not be the day he told Aemon the truth. He was so tired and seasick. Benjen had never liked to sail, and for that reason, he choose to go to bed early tonight. He would tell Maester Aemon everything tomorrow.

* * *

 **End of the chapter notes:**

 **First, I know it was a short chapter, but I am still down with some illness, so my work process is a bit slow.**

 **Otherwise, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I introduced my own character Coin Goldhand, who is a character I made up and not a canon character. He will have a role to play in this story later, and I have planned a POW or two for him at some point. Mostly because I want us to see Bravos and The Iron Bank.**

 **Yet again thank you for reading. Next chapter will be up either later today or tomorrow.**


	5. Jon I

**Authors note: I am looking for a beta reader, who would like to help me with my story. Are where anyone who is interested in reading my chapters and correct my mistakes and grammar? Please send me PM if you are.**

 **Here are the Jon chapter I promised you. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Updated: 21-01-2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Jon I**

Jon road along the road with his brother Robb, and his twin sisters Arya and Sansa. By the end of the day, they would be at Winterfell again. It had been nearly two months, since they had left. The three of them had escorted their brother to White Harbor. Bran had when left the North to go by ship to Kings Landing. Bran were requested at Court, so he could finish his scholar and material education with the princes of the Iron Throne. It was properly a gift from his grace King Robert to their father.

They all knew how Bran always had dreamed of becoming a knight, and know he was to be a squire for no other than the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Barristan Selmy, who was known as the best sword in the Realm today. It was a great honour for Bran, and he could not wait to leave. Father properly had arranged the whole thing.

Jon knew that father and King Robert were close friends, and he imagined, that the king would not refuse his long time childhood friend request. Jon could not deny that he was jealous of Bran. Bran was five years younger than he was, and he had never had any changes to go away from Winterfell before now. To be honest Jon felt jealous of all his siblings.

He remembered back, when he use to feel, that his life was useless, and he would never had a change to do anything good for his family. He had been 10 and 5 years old nearly at the age he would became a man. He was a bastard that much he knew, but where were days he wish he were a trueborn son and not a bastard. If he had been born a trueborn son to his father Lord Eddard Stark and his wife Lady Catelyn Tully, when he would be the heir to Winterfell now. He was a better warrior than Robb; he was a better rider, a better writer and reader. In many words, he was more suited to rule than Robb was. He had even been the one to find the direwolfs just a few days before, and even he had got one even though he was a Snow and not a Stark.

However, the Old Gods had chosen another life for Jon, and that meant that he forever would be the shame brought upon Lord Eddard, when he bedded some unknown women, who he got pregnant. He had remembered how he had begged his father to send him to the Wall. The Wall needed men, and if he went to the Wall, he could do something good for the Realm and make his family proud.

His father had denied him that right. Jon felt betrayed and punished. Did his father really hate him so much? Jon knew that Lady Stark hated him, because he was the bastard son of her husband, but he never had thought that his own father would hate him too. He could not understand, why his own father could deny him his only chance to do something with his life. He had went to his father solar that night. He remembered with shame how he had screamed and raged on his father for nearly half an hour about how unfair this was. He had acted like a little child and not a man, and he would forever regret and remember that meeting with his father.

He remembered his father words and the promise.

 ** _"Jon. I understand that you are angry. Trust me I really do. I also understand, why you want to go and serve at the Wall,_**

 ** _but I cannot allow you to go. You are still too young to know the whole truth, but I will tell you some of it_** ".

This had clearly calmed Jon down. He had thought that his father would finally tell him about his mother, and he had not been completely wrong. He had sat down in front of his father's desk and calmed down.

He did not want to speak. He had just waited, and when Lord Eddard had believed that he Jon was completely calm, he had continued.

 ** _"You are still very young Jon too young to know everything. One thing I will tell you and that is the reason you cannot go to the Wall. When you were born, I made a promise to_** **your mother. When you are older, I swear by the Old Gods, that I will tell you about your mother, but you are still too young, and you are not ready to** **know the truth. Nevertheless, I swear that, when you are old enough I will tell you everything. You might not have my name, but you need to** **remember this, you are a Stark, and our blood and the blood of the First Men runs through you. Please do not ask about the Wall again. You have** **another path before you".**

Jon had not known what to do or say. He had merely nodded and left the room without any more words. It had taken some time but in the end, he had believed his father. He had not mentioned the Wall or his mother again after that. He knew that one day the story would be told to him. He just needed to be patience.

* * *

On the road, Jon liked to ride in silence and think about his life. He had always been the silence one in the pack. This day he looked at his half siblings. They shared so many traits and looks. Their grey eyes and dark hair and Northern looks. It was only Bran and Rickon who had taken after the Tully looks and had theirs mothers auburn hair and blue eyes, which was normally for a child of the Riverlands.

He looked at Robb. Robb was a brother to him no matter how jealous he was of him. They have grown up together, and they had been together in all the things they had done and experienced through their life. Robb was very much like their father. Like Jon had, Robb had inherited their father traits, honour and just. Robb wanted nothing more than becoming as good a lord his father is. He wanted to be remember and known as a Stark, who like his ancestors was an honorable and just lord. Robb was going to rule over the North one day. This was a role Robb toke seriously.

Jon knew in his heart, that Robb would become a great lord, when the time came. One thing Robb feared more than anything was marriage. Jon knew this, because Robb had told him under their journey. Jon knew why Robb feared it. Robb was a good and honorable man and a keen warrior, but he had never been good at flirting or dealing with women. To be honest none of them where, but it was a hard competition, when someone like Theon Greyjoy lived under the same roof as them.

His twin sisters on the other hand was not the ordinary high ladies you would expect of a highborn girl. They would often laugh about how Lady Stark had failed to raise them to be proper ladies. The septa, who should have been teaching them, had given up after a couple of years. Their father called it the Wolf Blood. Both Arya and Sansa were extremely beautiful, and they were called the most beautiful girls in Westeros. Father often said that one day they would both be as attractive and wanted by men as his sister Lyanna had been, when she was alive.

Yet, they were as dangerous and cunning as they were attractive. After they had stopped with their sewing lessons, which they both sucked at, they had taken up arms. Their skills with bows was yet to be matched, and they were the best archers the North could deliver. They were too skilled with swords, but only Arya had truly mastered the technic, where Sansa had found her chosen weapon to be a spear or a trident. Jon felt truly sorry for the man who was going to try to bed one of them at some point.

He smiled. He had a family. He did not know why he had spent so much time, thinking he was alone and without a family, because he had one right here. Nothing could ever change that.

* * *

It was Nymeria, the Direwolf who Arya had chosen, that was the first one to spot the danger. They had settled down to rest a bit before they rode the last miles to Winterfell. They were in a little clearing in the Wolfwood, where the horses could grass and relax. Suddenly Nymeria had begin to growl and soon the rest of the pack had followed her lead. Something was wrong that was clear. Jon had just put a hand on his sword, and then they heard a rabbit war cry coming from the woods.

Before they had got to their feet a dozen of men came running at them swords and spears ready to attack. Wildlings, Arya shouted. That confused Jon, how could where be Wildlings this far south of the Wall?

Jon did not had time to think more about it. He and Robb both unleashed their swords and ran to meet the enemy. Yet, Sansa was the one who got the first kill. She had fired an arrow, which hit a big man with an ugly beard, and frostbitten face right in the heart. Jon was proud of her. His own first opponent was a skinny, small man, who could not be much older than he was. Their swords met midair, and Jon was take back by the strength of the man.

When he remembered his lesson with Master Rodrick. You must never show fear, because that will be your doom. He met the man's blow with even strength, and after a couple of blows, he found an opening in the mans rapedly attacks. Before he even knew it, he stroked at the bare neck of the man, and he when chopped the man's head off. He did not have time to recover, as he saw two more where running at him.

At his other side, Robb had slayed a small thin man who had only had a small dagger. Jon realized upon closer look that it was a girl, barely ten and eight years of age. He could see a whirl of red hair and a pretty face underneath her hood.

Robb was now turning against a man, who was wielding the biggest axe, Jon had ever seen in his life. Robb had a hard time. Axes was not a comon choice of weapon in Winterfell, but Jon had more than enough to do with his own opponents facing him.

Ghost was suddenly at his side, which clearly scarred the two men in front of him. Jon launched his attack to the man on the left, who was wielding a short spear.

Ghost had jumped upon the man to his right, and with a terrible noise, he had teared the man's throat up. Jon broke the spears in two and cut his enemies arm off in a quick single blow. The man felt screaming to the ground trying to stop the bleeding.

When a terrible and painful howl came from Lady. Sansa screamed, and they all looked at her. She had just planted her spear in the stomach of another attacker, but she was the one, who was hurt. It was her Direwolf Lady. Lady seem to be caught in some kind of a net, and one of the attackers had stuck his sword down the neck of the wolf. The killer was dead, before he had time to withdraw his sword. One of Arya's arrow had hit him in his shoulder and both Nymeria and Grey Wind had casted themselves upon him.

Jon suddenly felt a strange poke in his shoulder. He looked down to see a spearhead pointed out of his right shoulder. Strange, he did not feel any pain. When his legs lost their ability to stand, and he fell to the ground. He heard screams around him. Someone was shouting command, and he realized that they was surrounded by riders. Something was wrong.

The riders did not had the Stark colours or the Stark banner. In fact they did not see to be from any of the Northern Houses. He when realized it was riders from.. He forgot, where they where from. He forgot the battle. His eyes began to fail him, and the last thing he saw before it all went black was the red eyes of Ghost….

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. I know it was a cliffhanger, but rest a sure "Jon always comes back".**

 **And for the unknown strange riders. They are a special help from some where, you would not thought any help would come from.**


	6. Viserys I

**Authors note: I am still searching for a beta reader, so if you want to be a beta reader for my story, please send me a PM. Sorry for the break since that last chapter, but I just discovered this amazing game called Pokemon go ;)**

 **This one is a Viserys chapter, since I believe it is time to get some Targaryen action. I believe that Viserys was not born mad. I think he became mad, because of his childhood and the people around him. If he had had a better tutor to raise him, I believe he would had been a better man and a great king.**

 **Oh and I hate Daenerys….**

 **Updated: 21-01-2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Viserys I**

Viserys had been an exile for nearly twenty long years now. He had only been a boy of seven, when Sir Willem Darry had shipped him and his little sister away from Dragonstone and the loosing war. He had promised his mother, the Dowager Queen Rhaella Targaryen, on her deathbed that he would do everything in his power to protect his new baby sister. For twenty long years, he had tried to fulfill that promise, but he had failed miserably. The exile lord, Jon Connington, who had found them after the war, had tutored them both in Pentos. He had been his brother Rhaegar most trusted friend and adviser, and Viserys had grown to look up to him as a father.

The day Viserys had earned his knighthood; he had honored his mentor and friend by naming him the Hand of the King. Through Jon had gone an excellent job mentoring Viserys he had failed to save Daenerys from the madness that ran in the blood of the Targaryen family. Viserys had grown up to learn that if he one day was to be king; he could not gain it by his birthright but through hard work and trust of the other Great Families of Westeros. He knew that his family was none but trusted in Westeros, and they had very few allies left to support them. He needed to be a leader to earn the trust. If he was to be king, it was the people of Westeros, who would name him King not himself.

This was a lesson his sister never had understood. Commonly knowledge as Court named her The Beggar Queen both here in Pentos and in Westeros. She had never had the patience to wait. Ever since she was old enough to lead, she had tried to get an army from one place to another. Everywhere she had failed. That had angered her, and she had sunk more and more into the madness over the years. In the end, this madness had got her killed, just like their father. Deep down behind all the sorrow Viserys was glad she was death. He would never had gained the Iron Throne with a new Aerys by his side. Yet murder was a crime, which he could not let go unpunished. Another exiled Lord, Lord Jorah Mormont, was the man behind this. When he had joined them six years ago, he had brought three stoned dragon eggs to them as a gift.

Viserys had then taken the man into his service as a way to say thank you. Viserys had been stupid enough to trust the exile lord. Sir Jorah had fatefully served Daenerys as her Sworn Sword and protector ever since. Viserys realized not that it has been an act. Sir Jorah had spied on them for the Usurper Robert Baratheon, and he had ensured Daenerys's death, so that the Usurper would pardon him. Viserys had to admit, that it had been a very clever and well planned act. None had been able to discover Sir Jorah's true loyalties, before it was too late. Jorah had let Daenerys to believe, that she could wake the dragons in the stone. All it took to wake them was a blood sacrifice from her. She had always believed that fire could not kill a dragon, so she had burnt herself and three of her slaves on the pyre with the three eggs all thanks to the traitor Sir Jorah.

It was true that their Targaryen Blood made them more resisting to fire than others, but they were not immune to fire. In the end, Daenerys had burned to death screaming, and all that was left of her was ashes and three dragon eggs. With her death, he was now the last of the dragons. He was a lonely Targaryen in the world.

Sir Jorah was fortunately caught, before he could flee back to Westeros, and he was now kneeling before him in chains. They were in the Throne Room in the Palace of their host Illyrio Mopatis. He did not completely trust the cheese monger, and he felt sure, that Illyrio had something greater to gain for being their host. However, the Cheese Monger could wait to another time. The Throne Room was nearly empty. He sat on his throne, in truth it was more a large chair than a throne, and beside him stood his advisors.

In front of him was the traitor Mormont surrounded by two of his Kingsgaurds, Sir Rolly Duckfield, whom he had collected a couple of years ago, and Sir Ethan Darry, whom was a son of Willem Darry. For now the two of them were the only ones in his Kingsguard, he had left the rest of the positions open for when he went to Westeros. In the back of the room, a man of the Night Watch stood silently. He had arrived yesterday with a fellow brother, who was a Maester and the oldest man Viserys had ever met.

Viserys had not yet had the time to meet with the two Black Brothers, but they had already proved themselves usefully to him. The younger of the Brothers had helped in the capture of the traitor, and the Maester was at this moment caring for his Hand, Lord Connington, who had a bad injury under the capture. He would need to find a reward for them.

The advisors who was present was his master of arms Sir Gregor Storm, his healer Anna, his Septa Lemoore, and last his second wisest advisor the half maester Haldon, who had taught him everything about the history and lore about Westeros. This was the men and women, who he trusted the most. They have all been where doing his childhood. He owed them all more than just his life. He was the man he was today because of them.

* * *

The time for judgment had come. Viserys rose from his chair and with his most kingly voice, he began the trial.

" _ **Sir Jorah of the House Mormont. You stand accused of murder, treason and conspiracy against your king. I King Viserys charge you for the Murder of Princess Daenerys of house Targaryen. Do you have anything to say in your defense, before I pass judgment?**_

Sir Jorah looked up on him with anger and disgust in his eyes. Viserys wondered what the man would say next. He was a traitor, man who had lost everything, and a man who soon would meet his end. The evidence against him was too clear to let him go free. Sir Jorah opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, and when he seen to come to an agreement with himself, and he began his defense.

" _ **You should not call yourself King, Viserys. You will never rule Westeros. I am sorry that I am not going to live to see you fail. You will fall as the rest of your family did. You charge me of murder and spying. I deny it all. Your sister got herself killed with that insanity of hers, and I did nothing. Yet, you clearly want to see me dead. So I will do the only thing I can to live another day.**_

 _ **I CLIAM A TRIAL BY COMBAT MAY THE GODS PROFE MY INOCENT !"**_

The last sentence he nearly shouted at Viserys. It did not come as a shock to him that the traitor would try to sneak out of a quick death. Behind him, his Hand came into the room. Half of his face were covered in bandages. The traitor had managed to slash open the left side of his face, before the Black Brother had knocked him out with the hilt of his sword. The maester walked slowly behind Jon and joined his fellow brother in the back of the room. Viserys looked at Jon who nodded back to him. He when turned to the traitor again.

" _ **Very well, Sir Jorah. You have that right. For now, you will return to your cell until I find a champion, who you will meet in combat. May the gods judge you rightly"?**_

Viserys when nodded to his two Kingsgaurds, who picked the traitor up and escorted him out of the room. At last, that problem was a closed case.

* * *

Viserys waited until the guards and the traitor had left the room, which took some time, because Sir Jorah was doing his best to resist them. When they were gone, he clapped his hands and servants appeared with plates with bread and salt. He knew that the Laws of Guest Rights was a most sacred law in Westeros, which the lords and men of the North believed in, and he wanted to look like a good host to these men from his homeland.

The two Black Brothers took a bit of the food from the plates, and when stepped forward, so they now where closer to the throne. The youngest of them kneeled down before him, but the old maester who was too old to kneel, gave a deep bow instead.

Viserys when addressed the two of them, as Jon had taught to do in front of Nobles or Highborns.

" _ **Welcome to Pentos good men of the Watch. I welcome you to my hall and invite you to eat and sleep under my hall. My host Illyrio tells me you have come to ask for supplies and men to join the Watch. We see no reason not to aid the Watch. After all, you are the watchers and protectors of my realm, and that I am grateful for. A garrison of trained men, builder and learned men will be at your command, when you are ready to go home. I also thank you for your patience and help over the last two days".**_

He looked to his Hand, had he done it right? Jon looked at him proudly, and he knew the job was done correctly. Something strange appeared at Jon's face, when he looked closer to the old maester. He seem to recognize him from somewhere, and he therefor was the next to speak. It was a simple question; His hand only wanted to know, who the maester was. Yet, the answer was not one anyone of them had expected to hear. The old man smiled.

" _ **My name is Aemon Lord Hand. I may be old and nearly blind, but I remember more than most had forgot, and that leads to our real reason to our trip here. We bring gifts to the true king of Westeros. Who am I you ask? I am a maester of the Citadel sworn and bound at service to Castle Black of the Nights Watch. My father was Maekar the first of his name. After him came my brother Aegon, who ruled after him, when I had refused the throne, and he was followed by his son Viserys, who was followed by my brothers great grandson Aerys, who they called the Mad King."**_

The shock was clear on every one of the men from Westeros faces. Viserys could not believe it. This man was no other than Aemon Targaryen. This old man was his granduncle. He forgot everything about courtesies and just ran into the old man arms; they engaged each other and stood in a hug for a long time.

The last two Targaryens in the world. Haldon was the one to break the silence. He had asked the other brother something Viserys had not heard. Viserys sat down upon his throne and Aemon was placed in a chair to sit beside him.

The man was still on his knees. He seem to be scared of something. It took him a very long time, before he spoke.

" _ **Yes Maester Aemon said that we brought gifts. More than one. First, I think it is in order to say my name. I am the First Ranger of Castle Black of the Nights Watch. I am also known as Benjen Stark, younger brother to Lord Paramount Eddard Stark of Winterfell. Son of Rickard Stark".**_

The ranger looked up at Viserys with fear written all over his face. Viserys was surprised that he would see a Stark here at his Court, but he had learned never to judge a man too early. He nodded to the Ranger. He had nothing to fear from him or any of his men. The members of the Watch casted a way their family names and lordships, when they swore their wows. This man maybe was a Stark long ago, but now he was a man of the Nights Watch.

" _ **I have two more gifts for you Your Grace. First, I am here as a messenger from my brother, to swear House Stark allegiance to the one true king of Westeros. Twenty and one years ago your brother Rhaegar, according to the stories kidnapped my sister Lyanna. However, this side of the story is wrong. My house are not sorry for the death of your father.**_

 _ **Forgive me Your Grace, but he was a mad man, and he killed my eldest brother and father. However, Rhaegar did not kidnap my sister. We realized after the war that the two of them were in love. We ask forgiveness for our part in the rebellion. We wish it could be undone. Because you have a half-nephew in the North. When my brother, Eddard, rode to Dorn to find our sister, he found her in a bed full of blood. She had given your brother another son. She died shortly after, but my brother promised her to raise the son as he own, and that house Stark one day would make sure the Targaryens would return to power again.**_

 _ **I hereby swear you my brother's sword and allegiance in the name of house Stark."**_

Viserys could not believe it. Two days ago, he had lost his sister. He had thought he was the last dragon in the world. Now where there three. He had a half-nephew. He could not believe it. Jon put a hand on his shoulder, and he could see in his Hands eyes that he believed it. Aemon also nodded. This was enough. He walked over to Benjen and pulled him up standing.

He looked Benjen deep in his eyes. He looked for any lie, but he could only find the truth. He when hugged the Ranger. He was not sure, how he could thank him, or what he should say. No one could ever had prepared him for such a moment like this. He spoke his heart deep thanks for everything. Benjen and his family was forgiven for everything.

Benjen only had one personally request. He wanted to be his champion in the traitors Trial by Combat. Viserys was more than happy to grand him his wish.

This information changed everything for their plans. He would soon return home, and now he had both allies and family in his homeland. Viserys felt truly happy for the first time in countless of years. He was going home.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. A lot of changes from the books. Most of the advisors were originally Aegons/the young griffs advisors, but I took the freedom to change this. Next chapter we will return to the North, and the chapter after that will return us to Kings Landing. I apologize to the Daenerys fans out where, but I could not let her live, so she could ruin everything with that stupid mind of hers.**

 **See you in the next chapter. Have a good day**


	7. Eddard II

**Authors note: First, I want to answer some of your reviews:**

 **Ladyres: I did not say that where would be no dragons in the story. I did not want Daenerys to be the one to hatch them, but my guess are that the eggs will be hatched at some point in the story.**

 **I.C.2014: Yes, you are right. I did not realize I had said Jon was Viserys half-brother, before I read your review. From now on, I will address Jon as Viserys nephew.**

 **DanielHimura: No, Viserys did not yet realize that Jon would be the first in the line to the throne. Please remember that Viserys just lost his sister, and he had believed he was the last of his family. He did not think clearly at that moment.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews :)**

 **Updated and edited: 21-01-2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Eddard II**

Ned stood alone on the balcony over the courtyard and watched Rickons sword lesson with Sir Rodrick. Rickon improved more for every day that went by. He was nearly a boy of ten years now, but he fought better than most of his older brothers. Ned knew in his heart that Rickon would become one of his time best swords, when he grew older.

Ned was proud of every one of his children. His eyes when felt on the young orphan boy, who was training beside Rickon. The boy's name was Ethan, and he had grown up in Winterfell. His mother had come to Winterfell heavy with child nine years ago. She had given birth to the boy shortly after her arrival, and she had died a short time after of childbirth fever.

The smith Mikken had when take the boy into his care. Today Ethan was an apprentice of Mikken, and he was in his second year as a smith apprentice. However, the boy was born to be more than a smith. His ward Theon had caught the boy practicing with the swords in the smith one night, when Theon had returned from one of the taverns in Wintertown. Theon had as expected been drunk, so he had have a great time mocking the young smith apprentice.

Mikken had went to Ned the day after, and Ned promised his smith that Ethan could train to be a knight. Ethan and Rickon had been sparring partners ever since, and a great bound of friendship had been created between them. While Ethan had learned to fight, Rickon at the same time had learned some smith work.

He heard footsteps behind him, and he turned to see his lady wife coming to join him by his side. She smiled down at the two boys training. He knew Catelyn loved all of her children, and she had even found a place for Ethan in her heart, when she saw the bond between Rickon and Ethan. Yet, it was still a mystery to him, why she could not show just a little care for Jon. Ned needed to tell her the truth about Jon soon, but he feared how she would react, and what the after match of that revelation to her would be.

* * *

Suddenly the guards at the gate started to move fast. It sounded like they were in an argument over something. When he heard Sir Jory, shout something that sounded very much like - wounded, do not care what house he is from, **OPEN THE GATES AND SOMEONE FETCH THE MAESTER**.

The last thing Ned heard very clearly.

Rickon was the quickest of them to react. He laid his wooden sword on the ground and run into the castle. Both Ned and Catelyn hurried down to the gate as it slowly opened. In rode, an unfamiliar man dressed in ring mail and armor. He bore the sigil of house Harlaw.

Ned did not understand why the guards had opened the gates for a stranger. When he saw a second rider coming in through the gates. He was merely a boy of 16 or 17 years. He was riding along with an unconscious boy, who looked very familiar to Ned. Ned when realized with dread and fear that it was Jon.

Ned did not know what to do. He sank down on his knees at the sight of his bleeding son. He wanted to cry or scream. The older of the riders, the one with the Harlaw sigil, turned to the younger boy and picked Jon up in his arms. He when carried him into the castle right behind the master. Ned began to follow, but his Lady Wife stopped him. He looked at her with anger and murder in his eyes. She took a step back clearly in shock by what she saw in his eyes. Gods, what was he doing and thinking. He was the Lord Paramount of the North, so he needed to act like one.

He turned to the young boy, who was now giving the two horses to one of the stable boys. The boy looked tired and exhauted from the ride.

 ** _"Who are you, and what happened to Jon?"_** Ned asked the boy.

Ned saw the fear in the boy's eyes, when he realized he was face to face with the famous Eddard Stark.

Ned thought that after Lord Balon last rebellion many of the younger boys had grown up to fear the lords of the rest of Westeros. Yet the boy spoke bravely, when he finally found the words to do so.

 _ **"My name is Rodrick Pyke, my lord. I am a part of the crew on the proud ship Goldenmaid. I am under the command of Yare Greyjoy, who has been travelling here to Winterfell to bring Theon home. My crew and I were around ten miles from Winterfell, when we found your children in a fight with a gang of Wildlings. Captain Yara ordered us to pick up the boy and ride to Winterfell as quick as possible and leave the rest of my crew to the fighting".**_

To bring Theon home? That sounded off, because the only way Theon could go home to Pyke was if his father had died. Moreover, Wildlings this far South of the Wall? That was something he needed to report to Castle Black.

At least they had gone what they could to save Jon, and Ned felt gratitude towards the two men, who had brought his son back to him. Even though, Ned not was the real father to Jon, Ned still felt like he was a father to him and not just an uncle.

When he heard, his wife worried voice, when she asked about the rest of her children, and if they were safe. Ned had completely forgot about them at the sight of Jon, but Rodrick was quick to calm them both down.

 ** _"They are all good. They hold the Wildlings at bay, and they even managed to kill most of them before we got there. They will arrive here soon, I promise you My Lord and My Lady. Yet, one of their Direwolfs are dead."_**

That was a relief to both Ned and his wife. He when commanded one of his soldiers to lead the visitors to the Great Hall, so they could get something to eat. He took one last look at his wife, and she seemed relieved too. He could not stand here and wait. He had to see Jon, so he turned around and walked toward the Maester Rooms.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I know, that this was a little short, but there will be a new chapter up in a couple of hours. See you all later and stay safe**


	8. Yara I

**Authors note: I am finally back. The last week I have spent on a holiday, so I have not been able to upload any chapters.**

 **Now then, I am back home and after some intense Pokémon Go, hunts I am finally back with the very first Yara chapter.**

 **I am currently reading Harry Potter and the Cursed Child too. A big disappointment in my eyes. Not nearly as good as the books before.**

 **Seriously a child of Voldemort? (Beware spoilers) However, seriously it was terrible... I am a huge Harry Potter fan, but that book just killed me, and my mood to do any work at all… Sigh at least Snape came back.**

 **With the power of Team Instinct, let us begin the chapter.**

 **Updated and edited for the good of realm: 21-01-2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Yara Greyjoy I**

The daughter of the Kraken had never thought the day would come, where she would negotiate peace and an alliance with the Starks. Ten years ago when she only was a girl of seven her father Balon Greyjoy had led the Iron Born into rebellion against the Iron Throne. The rebellion had killed of two of her older brothers, and she had lost her third to the Starks of the North. However, now things where changing. A war was on its way again, and this time the Iron Born needed to stay strong and on the right side of the war.

An unknown fact for many but her most trusted men and women, she had slowly tried to change the way of the Iron Born. She had done her best to drive them away from the Old Way, as her father, Lord Balon Greyjoy, was so fond of following. She did not know what kind of person her brother truly was, since she was only eight, when they took him away from the Iron Islands, but she had heard some very disturbing rumors about him and the people he associated himself with on her travels through the North. She needed to unconfirm these rumors, before she could even think about bringing her brother home again.

If Theon not was fit to rule and lead the Iron Born after so many years away, she surely was more than ready. Where might never before been a queen of the Iron Irelands, but she could win if she could convince her uncle Aeron to call for a Kingsmoot. She was more than sure of that.

Yet, right now, she had another goal. Nearly two months ago one of her new merchant ships, which she uses as a trade ship between the Islands and Essos had escorted two Black Brothers from White Arbor to Pentos. She knew that her father's way of reaping and stealing was very ill looked upon from the rest of Westeros, so she tried to change that behind his back. In the future, the Iron Born needed allies and not enemies.

She wanted to pull the Iron Born away from the Old Way and into a new Era, and if any man or women tried to stop her plans, she would gladly introduce them to one of her axes.

The strange thing about the two Black Brothers was that one of them was none other than the old Aemon Targaryen. She found it very strange that a Targaryen would head to Pentos, since some rumors claimed that the other two last Targaryen children lived in Pentos. She was always a seeker of secrets and opportunities. Therefore, in the hunt for more facts, she had let some of her men spy on the two Black Brothers.

What they told her was a story that changed everything. Her spies had learnt many surprising things in Pentos. Soon she knew things others would kill for to learn. A secret alliance, a hidden dragon in the North and a war who would soon hit Westeros. She did not hesitate to gather her most trusted men and sail to the North.

Their journey had not went as easy and peaceful as they had expected it would. Around ten or so miles from Winterfell, they had engaged in a fight between some young children and a gang of Wildlings. She must admit she were impressed about how well the small Lords and Lady's had held on their own.

However, she thanked all of the gods for that she and her crew had arrived. The boy Jon laid heavily wounded and unconscious on the ground, and one of the twin girls had lost all her spirits after the death of her Direwolf. In a hurry, she had sent Jon back to Winterfell with her two fastest riders, while she and the rest of the crew cleared up the rest of the Wildlings. They had brought back one of them had surrendered in chains. Yara had last seen her been dragged to some cell.

The after match of the fight was the worst for her and the crew. The girl whom had lost her wolf was in complete shock. The other girl was already trying to get back to Winterfell not caring about any of the others. The older boy had wondered behind a tree, and Yara expected he threw up. She did not really blame him. She had herself after her first battle, and so did all sane people, when they had make their first human kill.

They had buried the Direwolf in the forest under a big old and beautiful elm. The grave and gravestone was not the best she had seen, but their help touched the girl, and they gained some respect from the others for the way they all saluted the fallen Wolf as if it was a fallen brother in arm. They did not even care why a gang of Iron Born soldiers was in the North, which was both good and lucky for her, because Yara was not sure how to explain her mission to them, before she knew more about them.

She had quickly learned that the children, who they had saved was the sons and daughters of Lord Eddard Stark. The two girls was Sansa and Arya Stark. The only daughters of Eddard Stark. The boy that rode with them was Lord Stark's eldest son and heir Robb Stark. Yara still remembered her fear, when she realized that the wounded boy only could be the bastard Targaryen.

She learned that neither the boy nor his half siblings knew whom his true mother was. Apparently, Lord Stark had chosen to keep that a secret from all of his family. They had arrived shortly after at Winterfell, where they had learned that Jon was been treated by the Maester, but he would be okay, when he woke up. Even though, the Maester not was sure, when the boy would wake up.

* * *

Later that night she sat in Lord Starks Solar. Outside a heavy snow storm was blowing. They had arrived just in time. One more day out on the road, and they would not have been able to make it through the storm.

The Starks had held a feast to honor and formally thank her crew and herself. She had seen greater feasts than this one, but she guessed it was fair, when the cooks and servants only had had a very short time to prepare it all for them. Arya and Sansa had not joined them at the feast, they had retired to their chambers shortly after they had heard news of Jon, and nobody had seen either of them since. Robb had joined them, but he was very quiet and did not eat much.

She also met the youngest Stark brother Rickon, who was just a boy of 9 years. He was very interested in all the stories her crew could tell him about wars and life at sea. However, the one person she wanted to find was not present. She had not seen her brother yet, which she found a bit strange. Was her brother to shy or something like that to meet her? She asked Lord Robb about the whereabouts of her brother, and she was scared to see the darkness that fell over his face, before he answered her. She learned that Theon for the time had taken resident in another castle of the North.

He lived at the Dreadford the seat of house Bolton. Yara did not know what to think of this information. Even in the south and on the Islands the dark and twisted reputation of house Bolton was common knowledge. She did not want to question the matter further now, but she knew that she needed to investigate it the coming days.

Lord Stark himself had not been present at the feast. Yara was yet to meet him, since he had not left his wounded sons side at all, since they had brought him back to Winterfell. Yara did not blame him for it. She could wait until Lord Stark was ready to meet with her. Lady Stark however did not allow her husband to ignore his guest or a highborn just for a bastard. Only a blind man would miss the fact that Lady Catelyn did not like Jon.

Lady Stark had angered Yara by the way, which she did not care about the boy at all. She apparently only addressed the boy as bastard or boy. Even now, when the young hidden prince laid on his sickbed and fighting for his life, she would still drag her husband away from him and his sickbed. If Lady Stark had been a commoner or a prisoner, Yara would not have hesitated to either kill her or give her to her crew for some fun. Yara did honestly not know whether she wanted to slap her or tell her the truth or just plant her axe in the head of the Lady. She cooled her temper; since she knew it not was her secret to tell, and she could by no means at all kill her.

It had helped her to see the face Lady Stark had make, when Lord Eddard sent her out. Yara had just told him that she knew all about Jon, and the plans Lord Eddard and the spider had make. Before she had been able to say another word, Lord Stark had quickly silenced her, and when sent his wife away. She did not leave without a heavy argument, and Yara was happy to see how angry she was, when she finally left the room.

When she had begun her story. From all the changes, she had made for the Iron Born to the spies she had placed on the Black Brothers in Pentos. Lord Stark had seen truly impressed, and he even acknowledged her as a true leader. It took around the most of the evening, but when she left the solar later that night, she had what she came for. Therefore, for the very first time in the history of Westeros, a pact of peace and an alliance were formed between house Greyjoy and house Stark.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be our very first Robb chapter. Please leave a review if you have anything you want to say


	9. Oberyn I

**Authors note: I am finally back. Hell, it has been far too long, and I am sorry for that. A lot has happened I turned 20 in august, so I have been**

 **celebrating that, and school has started again, but now I found some time to write another chapter for you.**

 **Here we go**

 **Updated and edided: 21-01-2017**

* * *

 **...**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Oberyn Martell. I**

Many would say that it was a good life for Oberyn Martell. He was a prince of Dorne, and he was one of the most feared and skilled fighters in all of the Seven Kingdoms. Those who truled thought that of him was terrible idiots. Nothing was perfect in Oberyns life. Where were one thing that he desired more than anything in this world. He wanted revenge. His sister was brutally murdered and raped, by the mad dog, Gregor Clegane, on the orders of Tywin Lannister nearly 20 years ago.

He had waited twenty years. Oberyn had never been a man of patience. His brother Prince Doran Martell of Dorne and the head of their house had once sent him to the Citadel in hope of, that Oberyn would learn to control himself. His brother plan had failed terrible.

Oberyn had only grown stronger at his time at the Citadel. He had learned all about poisons doing his stay, and that small and often unknown weapon had become his best weapon ever since. This weapon came in hand at this moment. He had had the opportunity to get some Lannister blood on his hand for once.

The Lannister spy took three days to die. The Red Viper was a name he had earned, because of the wonderful moments like these. A guard in his brothers sworn house guard had caught this man, smuggling letters out of Dorne to the Old Lion in the West. The penalty of the spy's crimes has been dead, but his brother Prince Doran had left it to Oberyn to carry out the sentence. His brother used nearly all his time in the Water Gardens, because of his illness, so Sunspear were in Oberyns charge.

Oberyn was not a man of quick kills and mercy, so the spy's death had been long and very painfully. Oberyn had listened to the cries of pain for three days, and he had enjoyed every single moment of it. There was not must to discover. The guard had been a new commitment to the household, and according to him, it was the first report, which he had tried to send out of Dorne.

Oberyn left the dead man to rest in peace. His bones would be sent back to his family, so they could get the change to bury him properly. It was only right, and Oberyn was not an entirely cruel man. He understand the need for a change to say goodbye and closer. That depended more or less on whether the Old Lion actually would bother to find the man's family.

However, one thing bordered him. Oberyn feared that they would find more Lannister spies in their household. The one spy they caught did not know of other spies, but the Old Lion was not that dumb. He would of cause keep it secret for any one he hired, that there was other spies at the same location.

This was another thing he needed to add to the growing list of things, which he needed to look into. He finally left the dungeon to go to sleep for the first time in three days.

* * *

The messenger came late at night. Oberyn had finally driven off to sleep with his paramour Ellaria Sand by his side. The messenger was a page. Oberyn could not recognize him from anywhere, so he grabbed for his dagger. It was an old habit. When you ride with sellswords, you learn never to trust strangers in your bedchambers. A stranger in your bedchamber could very fast become a dagger in your heart. Oberyn quickly came to his senses shortly after.

This boy was unarmed, and he could not be much older than 9 or 10 name days. He saw that the naked Ellaria on the bed had nailed the boy to the floor. Oberyn smiled by that. This was properly the first time the boy had ever seen a naked women. In Oberyns opinion Ellaria was maybe one of the prettiest of the many women in Dorne, but she was something special anyways. She was very attractive, and her looks caught many eyes, wherever she went. She had long dark hair, green eyes that could make any man soft in his knees, oil brown skin and a warming smile.

Other than that, she was a good, warm-hearted woman. Brave enough to wield a weapon against her enemies, and smart enough to know, when not to attack an enemy. Oberyn caught the boy's eyes, and the boy suddenly looked like, he had just woken up got some wonderful dream and right into a nervous exam.

Oberyn waved his hands. He did not like to be woke up so early or late in the night, so he needed the boy to hurry on with whatever it was that they had sent him to do here so late at night. The boy handed Oberyn a letter, and Oberyn recognized his brother's sigil. He quickly sent the boy out, where after he went over to his working table.

The letter was written in his brother own hand, and he saw that it was a coded letter. The code was one they have used since they were children, and a coded letter could only mean something bad was happening.

The decoded letter read:

 _ **"Dear Brother.**_

 _ **I hope this letter finds you as soon as possible. I just received some ill news from the Free Cities. The Dragon Princess is dead, and the world is now**_

 _ **back to only one dragon. The exiled northern lord Jorah Mormont, who was supposed to be her sworn shield and protector, murdered her by burning**_

 _ **her alive in some sick ritual. My sources in Kings Landing claims that the time is soon ready for the last dragon to return. I need you to travel to me in**_

 _ **the Waters Garden. We have must do discuss.**_

 _ **If everything still goes on as we planned it, our revenge will soon come.**_

 _ **Signed Prince Doran Martell of Dorne."**_

Oberyn was not sure what to believe of this. Daenerys Targaryen was dead, and only the young man, Prince Viserys, was back to claim his rightful place upon the Iron Throne. He needed to start packing. The war for the Iron Throne was drawing near. Soon the game could begin…

* * *

 **Authors Note: hope you enjoyed the chapter. This was the first and last chapter back in the South for some time. We still have to hear from Benjen,**

 **Coin Goldhand and Viserys in Pentos and Bravos. Likewise, Jon is still in a coma up in the North. Next chapter will be from Sansa's point of view. I**

 **will warn you where will be heavy mature parts in it with strong sex scenes and incest. Hopefully that will be posted tomorrow**


	10. Sansa I

**Authors Note: Remember SANSA AND ARYA IS TWINS AND 18 YEARS OLD IN THIS STORY! Enjoy and please don't hate, some of you may not be prepared for this ;)**

 **I like the fact to turn Sansa into Cersei. Drunk, powerful, and mad ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Sansa Stark I**

Sansa were drunk as hell. Ever since they had buried Lady, she had drowned herself in her secret stash of wine. Oh, by the gods the things mother would think of her, if she saw Sansa in this state. Sansa was a girl of ten and eight nearly a women grown now. Her parents would soon expect her to marry and move away from home to live with some foreign Lord in some small castle her in the North. This however was not what she wanted. She wanted to drink, ride, fuck, and kill her enemies.

For now, she could only drink and fuck. The wildling attack had been the greatest moment in her life. She might had lost her companion Lady, but she had had her revenge. Men were weak. She loved to be in power, and nothing would stand ever be allowed to stand in her way. Her brothers were the weaker ones. She had enjoyed the fight. The men she had killed were even weaker. Only the strong and smart ones would survive in this world.

That was a lesson, she had learned some times before. One day all men would bow down to her. She sank another glass of wine. It was growing darker and darker outside. Soon the whole castle would be asleep. The night was the best time of Sansa's day. Oh the things she did, when nobody was awake to discover it.

She needed to have sex. She always needed to have sex, when she was drunk, and she knew just who, she wanted to fuck tonight. She rang a bell, which was located on her working desk. Soon, Hodor appeared in her room. Hodor was the perfect servant. He did not speak any other words, than his name, so he would never be able to tell everyone, about her secret life. She smiled at him and got lost in a thought. Maybe, she would try to take him to her bed at some point. He was fat, dumb, and not precisely good looking, but a giant like him must have a great cock.

She was in no doubt, that he would fuck her, if she commanded him to do so, but that could wait to another night. This night, she wanted her special victim. Sansa opened the secret room in her desk and handed over a potion to Hodor. She did not need to tell him anything, after all these years he knew too well, the things she expected him to do for her. He quickly left her room with and a saying hodor. She reached for another glass of wine, by the time Hodor had drugged her victims drank and moved, the victim to the secret cave, she would be perfectly drunk.

One hour later, she quietly left her room. She sneaked through the castle until she reached their Godswood. This was a sacred place to her farther and brothers. Sansa herself did not believe in any gods. The gods where for the songs. Only stupid little girls would believe in all the songs of the gods, the great knights and great kings. The world was not a song it was a war.

Sansa moved down the dark wood, until she came to her destination. It was an underground cave, which she and her sister Arya had found many years ago. Their secret cave was well hidden, and as far as they knew, it was only the two of them, who still knew it was there. She removed the iron hatch that covers the entrance. A light came down from the bottom of the stairwell.

She walked down. Slowly, she know her victim might yet still be asleep from the drug, which she gave to Hodor. She walked to the end of the stairs and into the circular room. She and Arya had decorated the room themselves. It was decorated with a bed, which was big enough for four, a cage, and all sort of weapons and whips. The person who laid in the bed was still asleep.

She smiled, when she saw her sleeping twin sister, chained by both hands and legs, naked. They have discovered their love for each other in an early age. They have come into this world together. They were more than just lovers. They were the same. Two part of the same person. She loved her sister, and nothing would or could never be able to rip the two of them apart.

The drug thing was a game between them. At some days Arya would have Sansa drugged and chained to bed, and others days it would be Sansa, who would have Arya drugged, like this day. It was their way to get control over each other. Sansa took one of the dildos from the table beside the bed and moved closer to her sleeping sister. This would be a fun night. She took a whip from the wall and hit it down over her sister body. A red stain appeared over Aryas stomach, and she woke up with a gasp. Sansa took off her clothes and hit her sister one more time, so she would be sure she was completely awake.

Both Sansa and Arya were completely wet and ready for a hell of a night…

* * *

 **End of chapter 9. Those of you that think that dildos as a sex toy did not excist back in those days, you are wrong. I guess that we can agree, that A Song og Ice and Fire take place in an medieval world. The oldest dildo their have been found is from 25.000 BC. That was make out of stone, so yes they had sex toys back then.**

 **Please review and support if you liked my chapter. Next time is a Stannis chapter I think or a Ned chapter. Only time can tell ;D**


	11. Eddard III

**Authors note: Here is one for the die-hard Jon fans. Personally, I do not really like Jon. In the TV show, he is okay, but I will not shed a tear if he stays dead in the books. He is a bit too annoying and boring in my opinion. In addition, I am not a fan of R + L = J. I am still in denial after the season 6 finale. Ashara is Jon's mother I still call that one, we can only wait until George finish Winds of Winter to be sure.**

 **Enjoy it and as always leave a review or follow the story and me if you don't already.**

 **Updated and edited: 22-01-2017**

* * *

Chapter 10

Eddard III

Ned sat in the Godswood. He was not praying. He just sat where and waited. He had waited for two weeks now, and his son had still to awake from his coma. Maester Lurwin had told him yesterday that if Jon would not wake soon, he would never wake up. Ned could not imagine a world without his son. Even through Jon was his nephew, Ned had grown to love and care for him as a son.

He had sworn a wow and make a promise to his sister all those years ago, and now the gods tested him. Ned knew that Lurwin could be right, when he advised to give Jon a quick death, while he was still asleep. Nobody could really tell, what changes the coma and the wound had made to Jon, was he ever to wake up. Ned spent most of the days either sitting in the Godswood or wandering the crypts. The crypts of Winterfell was something special. They held a deep underground of tunnels.

One could walk through the tunnel and past all of the past Stark lords and kings of Winterfell. Their likeness were carved into the stones that sealed their tombs. The crypt would continue on and on, but he would always stop at the end of the tombs. Onwards from that point were there only empty and unsealed tombs; nothing more than black holes waiting for their dead, in other words waiting for him and his children and their children and so on. It was the three last tombs he so often visited these days. The tomb of his farther Richard Stark, the tomb of his brother Brandon Stark, and the most important one the tomb of his dead sister Lyanna Stark.

Ned turned around by the sound of footsteps approaching in the background. His wife Cat was approaching him. Ned knew instantly that another argument was coming. Ned knew that Catelyn had never liked this Godswood. She was a Tully of Riverrun. The Godswood of Riverrun was so very different from the ones; they had here in the North.

Her old Godswood was a garden, bright and airy, where tall redwoods spread dappled shadows across tinkling streams, birds would sing from hidden nests, and the air would be spicy with the delicious scent of flowers and summer. The gods of Winterfell and the North would never call such a thing for a Godswood. The Godswoods in the North was a different sort of wood.

It was a dark, primal place, where the three acres of an old forest had stood untouched and unsoiled for tens of thousands of years, while Winterfell had rose around it. The Godswoods of the North was a place of deep silence and brooding shadows, and the gods who lived here had no names. The Septons would sing of the Seven who are one in the South, but here in the North no songs was song for the gods.

The blood of the first men and the Old Gods ran through all of the Starks as it had for hundreds of thousands years. Therefore, as he ancestors had before him, Ned would always seek to this grove, when there was a reason to pray for the help of the gods. Catelyn sat down beside him. They watched each other for a long time; none of them seems willingly to break the silence. Ned knew that Catelyn bore no love for Jon snow.

Finally, Catelyn spoke out

" _ **who is Jon's mother? Ned I will no longer tolerate a bastard to live under our roof, if you do not tell me the truth"**_.

Her eyes were growing with anger, and Ned knew that the time for the truth to come out was finally here.

Ned took some time to think about his answer. _**"I will tell you everything about Jon, and his mother, I promise you. But first I need you to swear upon the Old Gods and the new, that the secret I am about to reveal will stay between the two of us"**_

He looked her in the eyes while he told her that. She seemed to consider it, and finally she gave him a small nod. Catelyn when looked upon the Wierwood tree and swore her own wow.

 _ **"By the Old Gods and the new, I Catelyn Stark of Winterfell swear not to reveal anything, which I will learn today on this sacred place. May the gods strike me down and judge me fairly, if I should dishonor or fail to fulfill my wow".**_

Ned was satisfied with that. It was odd to tell this story after so many years, but Catelyn was right, the truth had to come out. While he told the story, it all replayed as a one of his old nightmares inside his mind. Catelyn and the Godswood disappeared for him, as he slowly drove into the past;

* * *

His friend rode side by side with him. The proud Martyn Cassel, who had been Jory's farther, the faithful Theo Wull; Ethan Glover, who had squired for Brandon, Ser Mark Ryswell, who was known as a soft of speech, and a man with a gentle heart; and his best friend the crannogman, Howland Reed; and finally Lord Dustin on his red stallion, which Ned had returned to his wife after the war. Ned had known their faces as well as he knew his own once, but the years leech at a man's memories, even those he had vowed never to forget. In his memories, they were only shadows, grey wraiths on horses made of mist.

They were seven facing three. In his dreams and memories as it had been in life. Yet those were no ordinary three. They had waited for them before the round tower, the red mountain of Dorne at their backs, their white cloaks blowing in the wind. Those three there no shadows or forgotten faces. Ned would remember them to his last day.

Their faces burned clear in his memories. Ser Arthur Dayne, the famous Sword of the Morning, had welcomed them with a sad smile on his lips. The hilt of his great-sword Dawn had poked up over his right shoulder. Ser Oswell Whent had been on one knee, sharpening his blade with a whetstone. Across his white-enameled helm, the black bat of his house had spread it wings. Between them, the old ser Gerold Hightower, remembered as the White Bull, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard had stood steady and fierce.

 _ **"I looked for you on the Trident,"**_ Ned had said to them.

 _ **"We were not there,"**_ Ser Gerold had answered.

 _ **"Woe to the Usurper if we had been,"**_ Ser Oswell had continued.

 _ **"When King's Landing fell, your brother Ser Jaime slew your king with a golden sword, and I wondered where you were."**_

 _ **"Far away."**_ Ser Gerold had told him, _ **"Or Aerys would yet sit on the Iron Throne, and our false disgraced brother would burn in all of the seven hells".**_

" _ **I came down on Storms End to life the siege and the Lords Tyrell and Redwyne dipped their banners, and all their knights bent the knee to pledge us fealty. I was certain you would be among them,"**_ Ned explained.

 _ **"Our knees don't bend easily. We are of the Kingsguard, and the Kingsguard does not flee. We swore an oath,"**_ Ser Gerold had pointed out for him.

The wraiths of Ned's friend had moved up to him. Swords drown and ready for the finale battle of the war. Ser Arthur Dayne had unsheathed Dawn, which he held with both hands. They had been seven against three, yet they did face the best swordsmen in Westeros.

" _ **And now it begins,"**_ Sir Arthur had said with the blade as pale as milkglass, alive with light.

Ned would never forget that blade.

 _ **"No. Now it ends,"** _ Ned voice had been full of sadness.

They came together in a clash of steel and swords. In the end, only Ned himself and Howland Reed stood alive. Ned would have been slayed by Ser Arthur if Howland not have saved his life. Around them lay the shadowing wraiths of long forgotten friends, who had sacrificed themselves for his sister.

Ned had when entered the tower, where he had found his dying sister in a bed of blood and with a boy baby in her arms. Ned would never forget her dying words or the promise he had sworn to fulfill.

Ned had pulled the tower down afterward, and used it bloody stones to eight cairns upon the ridge. It was said that Rhaegar had named that place the tower of joy, but for Ned it was only a bitter memory. They had been seven against three, and yet only two had lived to ride away.

* * *

Ned ended his miserable tale where. The truth had been revealed, and he did not want to stay any longer in the past. Ned looked his wife straight in the eyes.

" _ **I am sorry for not telling you about this before. At the start of our marriage, I knew you not. I did not know of your strength, nor did I knew that our love would strengthen to the point that I could trust you with anything. Please, my love, forgive me for not telling you"**_.

Ned did not see anger in his wife's eyes. All he saw was sorrow, love and forgiveness. Catelyn learned in over him, and they kissed each other as if they had not done in many years. He knew she had forgiven him. For the first time in weeks, he felt happiness.

 **Authors Note: Pwf that was a hard one to write. Next time will be a Jon chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	12. Jon II

**Authors note:** **Merry Christmas to all of my fans, readers and followers. I hope you have a wonderful time with your families. This chapter will be my present for you. So let go into the mind of Jon again. It might be a bit short but it is Christmas night, and I need to get some sleep before this evenings many celebrations ;)**

 **I hope you enjoy it. As always, I would love to hear your thoughts about it.**

 **Edited and updated: 22-01-2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Jon II**

All Jon saw was darkness. He did no longer feel the pain of the wound; the wildling had given him in the midst of the battle. Yet, Jon had received a mortal wound. Why was everything so dark and why could he not see or feel anything?

 _ **"Am I dead?"**_ he spoke out to the darkness surrounding him. By the end of his words, the world came alive around him.

Flames as red and warm as the sun surrounded him. The flames touched his body and danced on his skin, yet he did not feel any pain. The flames burned on and on. Jon could not do anything. He was a mere shadow in the midst of all the flames. When suddenly a door appeared in the flames. Jon walked right through it. He did not know if he was dead or dreaming, but he had no intention to burn alive.

He found himself in a stone anteroom with four doors, one on each wall. Something deep in his mind whispered, _**"Follow your heart, and you will see the past and the future"**_.

Jon knew, the only way out of this situation was to walk to the end of whatever place he had ended up in. With never a hesitation, he went through the door on his right. The second room was a twin to the first he realized. Again, he choose the door on his right. He entered a smaller but still identical antechamber with four doors.

The fourth room he entered was more oval than square and it was walled in worm eaten wood in place of stone. Six passages led out from it in place of four this time. Jon chose the leftmost, and he entered a long, dim, high-ceilinged hall. Ghost sat in the middle of it and waited for him to come closer. Ghost took to his feets and walked down the hall. Jon strode after him fast.

The mold-eaten carpet under his feet had once been gorgeously colored, and whorls of gold could still be seen in the fabric; glinting but broken amidst the grey and mottled green dust. Jon heard voices and strange sounds coming from inside the walls. A faint scurrying and scrabbling from inside the walls make him think of rats. What was this rodent and godless place? Jon wondered if this was some kind of hell for him. Not for the first time he wondered if, he was dead. Ghost could hear the noises too. Ghosts head moved as he followed the sound, and when they stopped, he gave an angry howl.

Not all the doors was closed to him. He could not resist looking into the open rooms. In one room, he saw two brothers fighting each other, while their mother, father, and sister lay dead at their feet. They were talking to each other, but Jon could not hear their words. The one brother white as snow and dressed as a dragon in a armour of black and red, the other black as night and in a wolf skin armoured in grey and white.

In another room, he saw thousands of men rallying in battle against each other, while two figures on dragon backs clashed together high in the skies. Dragon fire and spears red as sun ran down on a herd of stags while a pack of lions ripped through a river of fishes.

In a third room, he saw a wall make of ice and an army of dead men and women walking towards it. He saw a world without the sun covered deep in snow. Just like Old Nans story the Long Night had returned. The room showed him what the world would look like, when and if the long night would ever come again.

Jon fled down the hall. The long hall went on and on and on, with endless doors to his left and only torches to his right. Jon moved past hundreds of doors. Closed doors and open doors, doors of wood, doors of iron, doors with pulls and doors with locks and doors with knockers. Ghost lashed against his back, urging him on, and Jon continued to run until he could run no more.

Jon entered a new room. The first thing he saw was a man with a princely look, long white hair with dark indigo lilac eyes.

 ** _"Jaehaerys"_** , he said to a women nursing her big belly in a great wooden bed. Outside was an endless land of sand and red mountains. **_"What better name for a King!"_**

 _ **"** **Will you make a song for him?** " _the woman asked the prince.

The women looked very familiar to Jon. She reminded him of his father, and she clearly had the traits of a Northern girl in her.

Her husband, who Jon figured out, was no other than Rhaegar Targaryen, sat down beside a golden harp. _**"Lyanna he has a song, you know that. He is the prince that was promised, and he is the song of ice and fire"**._

Rhaegar looked up when he said it and he eyes met Jons, and it seemed to Jon that he knew Jon was standing there in front of them. A knock on the door behind them turned their attention away. A messenger dressed in the Targaryen armor walked in. His eyes was red with tiredness, and his voice filled with fear and sorrow.

 _" **War your Grace. Your father has burned Richard Stark alive and executed his son Brandon Stark at the same time. Now the Lords Stark, Tully and Arryn has raised their banners in rebellion".**_

The scene faded away from Jon. He wanted to stay to see more. Their was a flash of images and scenes rolling by his eyes. He saw Prince Rhaegar rally his men to war. A terrible battle on a Trident, where thousands of men fought each other by the side of a river. Jon saw Rhaegar receiving a deadly blow by a Warhammer, and heard him whisper the name, Lyanna, just before he died.

He saw a mad king tell his hand to burn a city to the ground, before a knight in a golden armor and a white cloak drew a sword through the kings back. The last thing he saw was Lyanna lying in a bed of blood with a newborn baby in her arms. Yet, Jon realized that the baby wore his face.

That was when Jon woke up in a bed in Winterfell.

* * *

 **Second Author Note: Next time we will have a Benjen chapter. It will be the trial of Jorah. I look forward to write that one, so I hope you will return and read it. Again I wish you all a merry Christmas. Stay safe out where :D**


	13. Benjen II

**Authors note: CALL OUT TO ALL OF MY FOLLOWERS - Happy New Year :D. Here is the last chapter of 2016. Thank you for the support this year.**

 **First thanks to all of my new followers since the last chapter was released: Thanks to Nathan Blackwell, QueenAryal, Berlinhabr, Miray666, rtag, Diana Cruz Laetitia du Chatelet.**

 **Also thanks to all of my old followers. I love you people near as much as Sansa loves her wine and incest ;)**

 **And now it is time to answer some reviews.**

 **First:**

 **To the guest (I guess you are the same), who wrote for chapter 3 and 2:**

 _Eddart stark is one of the most stupid character but he never betray doN't like it but he understand why the prince and the princess have to died._

 **Eddard is an honorable man who will do anything for his family. In this story, I have taken the liberty to curse his friendship with Robert, so yes he would betray Robert for the honor of his family.**

 **And:**

 _Robert become drunk after the dead of Lyanna, not before and he was a better king than many targaryen yes he never did anything like build new road but his reign was peacefull._

'

 **Robert was a drunk and a whorelover all his life. It just grew worse after the death of Lyanna. And, no he was not a good king. He knew that himself, he was better at winning the kingdom than ruling it. He ruined the Realm, left it unstable and in a hugh debt.**

 **Next the guest reviewer Gary:**

 _The only way Jon could be Ashara's son is if Brandon Stark is Jon's father. The only way for that to happen is if when Brandon Stark was a prisoner in King's Landing Ashara snuck into his cell and got impregnated by him. That's the only time line that would work. If Ned impregnated Ashara at Harrenhall Jon would be way older._

 **Thank you for ruing my dreams. I really do try not to hate you :(**

 **Now on to the chapter. I said this chapter was going to be a Benjen chapter, and for once I actually meant it. Here is the last stand down between the First Ranger and the traitorous bear.**

 **I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Updated and edited_ 22-01-2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Benjen II**

Today was the day he was going to live or die. Benjen knew not whether he would see the sunrise on the morrow. Today he would enter the arena. Facing the exiled lord and traitor Sir Jorah Mormont. Benjen had requested to be the champion of King Viserys, because he wanted to finish the job, which his brother never got the chance to do. Benjen did not fear death. He had spent too much time on the other side of the Wall for such fears. He had learned to accept death by the time; he became a Ranger of the Nights Watch.

The other side of the Wall held many a thing ten times more terrifying than Sir Jorah could ever be. Life beyond the Wall would harden every man or woman at some point. Benjen was a fair and skilled swordsman, and he had fought against the wildlings more times than he could count. Rumors from their intelligence and allies beyond the Wall had it, that the wildlings called him the Bane of Mance Rayder. Benjen did not fear this day. He was confident in himself, and he knew that he would live to see another day.

He entered the armory. Two squires, who normally was squiring to two of the knights of Viserys' Kingsgaurd, was in there preparing his armor and sword. In a chair by a round table, waiting and watching their process, sat the King himself. Benjen bent down on one knee,

 _ **"My king"**_. Viserys waved his hand, and Benjen took it as a sign, that he were permitted to rise.

The squires began to put him in his armor. Viserys oversaw the whole process,

 _ **"I hope you are ready for this, Stark. I would hate to send your bones back to your brother"**_.

It was not a thought Benjen could bear to think. To the king he simply gave a little smile, and said, "

 _ **"The Old Gods favor me your Grace. Sir Jorah deserves to die both in the eyes of men and gods"**_.

Viserys gave a short laugh at that. _**"I would hope for you the Seven favors you too Stark".**_

He rose up in his full high. He was a man you could admire. A true king. Viserys had all the Targaryen futures of the Old Valyria. He was a strong built young man. Only twenty and eight of age, but yet a better ruler than many of his ancestors.

Benjen looked forward to the day; this man would take his rightful place on the Iron Throne. Viserys put a hand on his shoulder,

 _ **"It is soon time Stark. When the trumpets sounds three times in a row, you are to enter the arena."**_

He gestured his hand to the other end of the tent, where Benjen barely could see a round fighting ring surrounded by benches and seats. He nodded to the king,

 _ **"I will be ready. Today we will avenge your sister"**_.

The king was going to say something more, but then another person entered the tent. It was the beautiful young girl Desmera Redwyne. King Viserys gave the lady a polite bow and a last assuring nod to Benjen, before he leaved the tent to prepare himself for the fight. The squires too left the tent, and now it was just Benjen and Desmera in the tent.

Desmera was the youngest and only daughter of Paxter Redwyne, the Lord of the Arbor. She was believed to be dead back home in Westeros. According to her father, she had died on a voyage to Casterly Rock, when her ship had sunk. If she had stayed in Westeros, she would have been married to one of the Lannister by now.

Benjen had a suspicion that her father knew very well she was at the Targaryen court. However, she would not reveal her reason for being here to Benjen. Benjen did not care about that. They moved closer to each other. Benjen never looked away from her eyes as she drove into his arms. The warmth of her body and the lovely smell of her hair gave him hope and courage.

He tilted his head down and found her lips. They enjoyed themselves and drove into a deep, warm kiss. Benjen would never had thought, that he would break his wows. He had been a brother of the Nights Watch for 18 years, and he had never once considered breaking his wows. The Night Watch was a sworn brotherhood. A black brother have no families. None of the black brothers would ever father sons. His only wife was his duty, and his only mistress was honor.

Before Pentos Benjen had followed these words. He had never laid with women doing his time at the Wall. Yet, he had felt in love with Desmera over the month he had been in Pentos. She was a true beauty. The typical sun white skin of the Reach, long rose red hair, and some beautiful green eyes. They had shared a bed many times doing the last couple of days, and Benjen hoped that it would not produce a child, since he had to go back to the Wall at some point.

They only broke apart, when the sounds of the trumpets sounded. Desmera looked at him with fear in her eyes;

 _ **"Don't die. You don't dare to leave me alone in this world"**_.

Benjen kissed her and whispered into her ear, _**"Don't worry my love. Today is not the day I die"**_.

Benjen let go of her hand, grabbed his sword and shield, and entered the arena. In a short time this would be over, and he could return to Desmera' side again.

Benjen entered the fighting ring to loud applause and cheers coming from all around him. The Court of King Viserys surrounded him on the benches around the fighting ring. On a throne-like-chair hovering over them all sat Viserys himself. Viserys was dressed in a black armor colored with the sigil of house Targaryen. The armor reminded Benjen of the one, Rhaegar had worn at the Tourney of Harrenhall all those years ago.

Viserys gave Benjen a smile. On the other end of the ring, Ser Jorah came out of a tent. Jorah too was dressed in armor, he had forsaken the sigil of the dragon, and now he wore the sigil of his own house. Both Jorah and Benjen had chosen swords as their weapons for the duel. Both men wore steel from head to heel, encased in heavy plate armor over mail and padded surcoats. Skirts of lobstered metal covered both of them waist to midthigh, while a solid gorget encircled their throats. They were both dressed to kill.

They met in the middle of the ring. Mormont looked like a man, who took all of this as a joke. Benjen snared at him and the smug smile on his face,

 _ **"Are you ready to pay for your sins traitor?"**_

Jorah busted out with a terrible self-secure laugh at that question.

 _ **"Please Lord Stark. I am not the one, who is going to meet the gods today".** _

With those words Ser Jorah jumped forward, swinging his sword downwards against Benjens left leg.

 _ **"You are wrong. I will finish what my brother never have the chance to do today Ser Jorah"**_ , Benjen blocked Jorahs sword, and he pushed it upward.

Ser Jorah pushed the sword to the side and took a couple of step back. Benjen lifted up his shield and faced him. This was a match like none other he had had in many years. They stepped closer again keeping the eye contact. Their swords rang together once, twice a testing of strength. Benjen tried a slash at Ser Jorah left side, but Jorah jerked back, just out of Benjens reach, and his blade cut only air.

Jorah circled around him to his right, and Benjen followed him keeping his shield between them. Benjen saw that Jorah still had that stupid smile on his face. Benjen pushed forward. Each step was placed carefully on the uneven sand ground. This was not a ground Benjen was used to, so he was slower than normal.

Suddenly Jorah circled left, and he slashed at Benjens unprotected side aiming for his unprotected left. Benjen tried to strike for Jorahs leg, but Jorah stepped back quickly, and Benjen cut through thin air again, missing his targets with two or three foots.

 _ **"Stop playing around like a drunken fool and fight me like a man and true knigt"**_ , Benjen howled out to Jorah.

Jorah kept his silence. The ringing clash of steel and their swords was heard over the whole arena. Benjen stroke forward putting all of his strength and power into the blows. He pushed Jorah backward, driving him back with the use of both sword and shield. Jorah was fast for an old man.

Hell, he was might even faster than Benjen, but that would not matter, if Benjen could corner him. Too late Benjen discovered Ser Jorah tactic. Just at the wall of the fighting ring, everything changed.

Benjen thought he had him now. He swung his sword directly at the thin unprotected skin at the bottom of Ser Jorahs helmet. Nevertheless, Jorah sidestepped with a speed none had seen in him so far. Benjens sword was stuck in the wood wall, when it hit the empty air and stroke right into the wall. Benjen tried to pull it out.

Too late, he pulled it out swinging the sword vividly to his right. That mistake costed him the match. He had thought Jorah would come from the right side, so he turned right, holding up his shield to block a strike.

He had been wrong, and he had now blotted his left and unprotected side completely to Jorah. From the stand, someone shouted "Behind you". However, it was too late for Benjen. He felt as a sword stroke through his left side. It was not a deadly blow, but he now turned his back to Jorah in pain.

A hard kick in his back, and he landed flat and hard on the ground. He quickly turned around, and when he did that, he saw a sword flash down fast and deadly. A terrible pain went through his arm, and Benjen saw with horror, as his sword arm separated from the rest of his body.

 _ **"No… I make a promise**_ ," Benjen said with a weak voice.

Somewhere in the midst of the many watchers, he could hear Desmera cry out.

Ser Jorah looked upon him with pity and sorrow.

 _ **"So did I,**_ " he told. The last thing Benjen saw, before he died, was a red and bloody sword strike down at his face.

* * *

Happy new year. Please don't hate me too much. I know this can be a little hard to accept. Be careful with the fireworks tonight.


	14. Domeric I

**Authors note: Hello to all of you. I started this story, because I had a great idea and wanted to put it down "on paper" for all, who would like to read and follow it. Since the last couple of chapters my story had been met with a lot of criticism, and through I want to carry on with this story to the end, I don't know if, there is any one back, who will still is read on.**

 **I have edited all of the chapters previous to this one. So I would recommend that all of my old followers go back and reread the story again. I promise you that I will be worth it for you. I hope to see this story rise up to the glory of so many of the others fan fictions on this site. Please see my seccond authors note in the end of the chapter for more info.**

 **Onward to the chapter. As always I hope that you are going to like it.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Domeric Bolton I**

After six years away from the North in the Vale, where he had squired for the Lord of the Redfort, he was finally coming home. The Vale had its own kind of beauty, but it was truly nothing compared to the North. He could feel the cold nothern wind, the smell of sea, and the light summer snow under the horse. This was the North just as he had remembered it. He had been a few leagues away from his home the Dreadfort when his half-brothers messenger found him.

The messenger was only a short poor man on a poor skinny horse. A man, who looked more than a poor commoner than a knight, yet, the messenger was still dressed in mail and heavily armored from top to tow. A courtesy of his brother, he presumed.

" _ **Lord Bolton. I am Ser Arran Waters, I come forth bearing a message from your brother."**_ The messenger told him.

A bastard from the Riverlands when, Domeric concluded. In the Vale they had a saying. _A bastard will always send another bastard to do his dealings, because no man of high birth will ever do the biddings of a bastard._ It seemed like the Valemen there right at this point.

Domeric sighed and thought of the Dreadfort and how close he was to home. After all the time he had spent in the Redfort in the Vale, he truly just wished to go home. He was an anointed knight now and the true heir to his father's seat. Honor and duty forbad him to go visit his brother.

He clearly remembered his father's word all those years ago, when Domeric had first learned of his bastard brother.

" _ **Your bastard of a brother is a sick and cruel boy. Believe me, my son, I will not allow you to be clouded and endangered by him"**_. His father had make him swear an oath upon their family name that he would never seek out his brother.

Domeric had his doubts about his father's judgment on this matter, yet his dared not define the mighty Lord Bolton. Yet, he could not deny that he was curious to meet the bastard. Domeric had no true born siblings, and Ramsey was his only brother in blood and all but name.

He had taken the liberty to learn as much about his half-brother as possible over the years. Domeric had learned that the bastard's mother was some miller's wife, whom his father had raped and impregnated, while he was hunting along the Weeping Water. Here his bastard son, Ramsay had taken of resident so many years later.

Not much was known of his brother. Domeric only knew he had collected a little group of men and warriors, which he was the leader of. All in the group was bastards, outcasts and pretty criminals.

" _ **What do my bastard brother wants off me?"**_ He asked the messenger.

The messenger shivered and a cold went through him at the word bastard. Did Ramsey spread that kind of fear? Domeric knew that no man or women was ever allowed to call his brother a bastard.

The messenger looked him in the eyes. Domeric suddenly realized that the messenger did not shiver at the thought of his brother wrath. He shivered, because he himself was ashamed and humiliated of being a bastard. Domeric regretted his blunt words.

The messenger responded with a little more colder voice this time. _**"Your brother heard that you have returned home to the North after so many years. He would like to finally meet you"**_ _._

Domeric thought about it for a while. Could he truly defy his oath to his father? He was going to Lord of all the Bolton lands someday. How much harm could it cause if he for once went his own way, and not followed the way his father had laid before him?

He came to a conclusion and gestured a hand to the road. " _ **Very well Ser Arstan Waters. Lead the way for me."**_

Together the two of them turned their horses. In the back the road to the Dreadford was. In front of him was the road to the unknown family member, which he was finally going to meet after so many years.

* * *

 **Authors note: I know this was a bit shorter chapter than usually, but originally I had planned a much longer Bran chapter here. As I said in the first author note in the beginning of the chapter, the future of this story is very unclear.**

 **So therefore, I made a short fill in chapter. It is up to you my readers to decide. I need your follows and reviews now more than ever. Are there still some out where that will continue reading or has the ship sunken completely?**

 **If the story continues, and i really hope that it will, the next chapter will be a Bran chapter.**

 **Stay safe out there to all of you. Hope that you will have a wonderful day.**


	15. Bran I

**Authors note: Here we go again. I hope we are all ready, now that I am back with a new chapter and a new POW. Bran this time. Bran are one of my favorites in the books, so I did really enjoy writing his POW. I introduce some heavy book/tv show/canon changes in this chapter, but I talk more about that in my second author note in the end of the chapter.**

 **But, before we begin I will want to address/finish some of your questions:**

 **Some of you asked if I hate Daenerys in the show/books, but like Viserys. No. I stated back in the first chapter, that I believe that Viserys would be a far better king if he got the right people around him and grew up safer.**

 **Moreover, for all of you who ask, why I keep addressing Viserys as king, the answer is very simple. Jon is a bastard, so wherefore he has no real claim to the throne - yet. Until such a time where Jon (or Aemon as we learned his real name was in the last Jon chapter) is legitimized as a Targaryen, Viserys is the true king. That is why people at his court still address Viserys as the king. The problem with the line of succession will be something, I will address later in the story.**

 **For those of you that wish Daenerys will win the Iron Throne. That is simple not possible. She has no true claim to the throne. She can conquer it, but she says herself, that she do not want to be a conquer. By the laws of succession a women can never inherit or sit upon the Throne, George R. R. Martin has said so himself. If we believe the tv show is right, and Cersei will take the throne, she did so through conquest.**

 **Since all the true, Baratheons are dead, Cersei did not take the throne according to simple succession. After Tommen died, everyone could take the Throne, because it was now open due to conquest. Cersei simple was the first and only one to put herself on it. And the people knows that. What would they think of Daenerys? Another woman. A stranger and from a family with history of incest and madness.**

 **Most people will see Daenerys as another Cersei, and Daenerys has said a thousand times, she will bring fire and death to the usurpers. That is why I only want the true heir, Aegon, to sit upon the throne.**

 **I would recommend all of you Dany fags who think she will be a good queen to go and read the novel Dance of Dragons. It tells the story of how screwed up things get, when a women thinks she can be put in charges over men.**

 **I believe in equal rights between men and women in the real world but in a medieval story like A Song of Ice and Fire, where is no such thing.**

 **Sorry for the long authors note, but I am growing more and more tired of all whose Dany Fags out where, and yes I know I might just insulted some of my followers by that term, but I really don't give a fuck ;)**

 **A bit short I am sorry for that, but I hope you enjoy it anyways :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Brandon Stark I**

Bran enjoyed life in Kings Landing. He could not had wished for any other mentor, than the famous old war hero Ser Barristan Selmy. His days went by quickly. He would spent most of the day in the training yard with Ser Barristan, and in the afternoon, Grandmaester Pyrcelle would tutor him and the young prince Tommen Baratheon. Kings Landing itself had not turned out as splendid and great as Bran first had expected it to be.

Bran had thought that the capital of the Seven Kingdoms would be a wonder like nothing else. Instead, it was an ugly big mess, which stank of shit and dead. With a population of approximately 500.000 inhabitants, the city was chaotic and filled to the top.

Bran had spent his first many lessons learning everything about the capital. He knew by now, that King's Landing was roughly square-shaped, sprawling across several miles and defended by the tall walls, which one could see from many hundreds of miles away. The city was dotted with manses, arbors, granaries, brick storehouses, timbered inns, merchant stalls, taverns, graveyards and brothels. There is a fish market. Hundreds of quays could every day be found in the harbor. Between buildings, the roads are broad, lined with trees and branching alleys and streets.

The city covers the north shore of the Blackwater Rush and covers three tall hills, named after Aegon and his two sisters, Visenya and Rhaenys. Aegon's High Hill, surmounted by the Red Keep, the royal castle located in the southeastern corner of the city, overlooks the bay directly, whilst the marble-walled Great Sept of Baelor and its seven crystal towers crown Visenya's Hill to the west. The Hill of Rhaenys in the north is capped by the collapsed ruins of the Dragonpit dome, its bronze doors shut for a century and a half since the last dragon died

Behind the quays outside of the walls, there tend to be ramshackle buildings, which extend to the walls. These include bait shacks, pot shops, warehouses, merchant's stalls, alehouses, and prostitution rooms.

Brandon also knew where the different kind of social groups of the inhabitants lived in the city. The poor smallfolk resided in the slums of Flea Bottom, a maze of narrow streets and alleys. They subsist on "bowls of brown", a mystery stew that can include the meat of rats and murder victims, among other things. The richest residents live on the other side of the Hill of Rhaenys from Flea Bottom.

The royal family lived in the Red Keep. Bran himself was happy to be a guess in the Red Keep and not down in the streets. The Red Keep was something more different from the rest of the city, and Bran enjoyed being here.

The Red Keep was a beautiful castle made of pure pale red stone. It had seven massive drum-towers crowned with iron ramparts. Massive curtain walls surrounded the keep, with nests and crenellations for the archers.

Thick stone parapets, some four feet high, protect the outer edge of the wall ramparts, where the heads of traitors traditionally were placed on iron spikes between the crenels at the gatehouse.

The walls has great bronze gates and portcullises, with narrow postern doors nearby. The immense barbican has a cobbled square in front of it. Behind the walls are small inner yards, vaulted halls, covered bridges, and the barracks of the gold cloaks, dungeons and granaries.

It was in the Red Keep where Bran lived, studied, trained and slept. He spent the days with the white swords, and Prince Tommen, and in the evenings, he met with either Crown Prince Joffrey or Princess Myrcella.

The king was a disappointment to Bran. His father had described the king as a strong and powerful man. That was not the man Bran saw in the king now. The king had grown fat, and it was common knowledge that he spent more time with whores than with his own wife. The king drank his way into a far too early grave.

Fortunately for the realm and the future the king had managed to get three trueborn children by his wife and queen. All three of them had inherited more of the Baratheon traits than the Lannister traits. The crown prince had grown to be a friend of Brans, even when he was one and twenty, and Bran only was five and ten namedays old. The prince was a gentle, smart, and kind person, whom Bran thought would be a great king one day.

Both the crown prince and Bran was interesting in learning. They had shared most of their free time in the library of the Red Keep discussing one book or subject or the other. Bran was happy that he had found a friend in the crown prince.

Yet, it was Joffrey's sister, the princess Myrcella, whom had taken him in the most. Myrcella was the most beautiful person, which Bran had ever laid his eyes on. She was a maid of 10 and 6, and they grew closer and closer for each day, they spent together in the capital.

It was late afternoon. The sun was slowly going down. Soon it would be too dark for them to keep training. He was standing in the training yard of the Red Keep with his mentor Ser Barristan Selmy. It was another sword lesson.

 **High,"** Ser Barristan Selmy called out, slashing at his head. The stick swords clacked as Bran parried **. "Left,"** he shouted, and his blade came whistling. Hid darted to meet it. The clack made him click his teeth together. **"Right,"** he said, and **"Low,"** and **"Left,"** and **"Left** " again, faster and faster, moving forward. Bran retreated before him, checking each blow. **"Lunge,"** he warned, and when he thrust, he sidestepped, swept his blade away, and slashed at his shoulder.

Brans swords almost touched him, almost, so close it made him grin. A strand of hair dangled in his eyes, limp with sweat. He pushed it away with the back of her hand **. "Left,"** Ser Barristan called out. **"Low."**

His sword was a blur, and the small training area beneath the White Sword Tower echoed to the clack clack clack of the ringing swords.

" **Left. Left. High. Left. Right. Left. Low. Left!"** The wooden blade caught him high in the breast, a sudden stinging blow that hurt even more because it came from the wrong side.

" **Ow,"** Bran cried out. He would have a fresh bruise there by the time he went to sleep.

A bruise is a lesson, Brandon told herself, and each lesson makes us better. Barristan stepped back and smiled. " **You are dead now Bran and I will live to fight another day**."

Bran looked angry upon his older and more experienced mentor. " **You cheated** ," he said hotly. Bran had grown up with a master at arm who fought with honor. " **Bran this is an important lesson. In a real fight your opponent will always cheat** " Barristan told him.

Bran could see the truth in the old warrior's words. In the North, most men believed in a fair and with a dose of honor fight, but Brandon had learned by now things were very different down here in the South.

" **In the North we fight with honor"** Bran told him. Ser Barristan tried to conceal a laugh, but he did not have the strength to hide it for Bran.

" **Yes. You northerners fight with honor Bran. Yet you need to learn, that life is not as honorful as you might think it is. Here in Kings Landing where will always be a hidden plot or a ultimate motive behind everything"** The old knight told him. Bran knew he was right.

Where were many things Bran still needed to learn if he would succeed here in the South. He looked upon his old mentor and raised his sword. **"Again?"** he said with a smile. Sir Barristan nodded **"Again".**

Their swords met in midair and the clacking of wooden swords hitting each other rang over the yard again. This was what Bran was meant to do; he would train to be a perfect knight, who one day would serve the king true and rightly.

Their fight ended, when the bells of the Sept of Baelor began to ring. It was strange, because it was not time for the hour announcement. The answer was quickly answered for them, then a page ran over to them coming from somewhere in the castle.

The page was dressed in the colors of House Arryn. Bran recognized him as one of the messengers of Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King. What news would the Hand have for Ser Barristan this late at night? It could not by any means be anything good.

The page looked tired and he was completely out of breath. He must have had ran a long distance and fast. The Arryn page finally managed to get out with his message.

There was a fear in his voice, when he managed to tell them; **"The hand of the king is dead".**

* * *

 **DUM DUM DUM.. Cliffhangers we love them..**

 **Second Author Note: I really loved to write this chapter. I enjoy to write from Brans POW, so do not worry my dear readers, I promise that he will live on for a while longer.**

 **Please tell me what you thought of the chapter. For the ones of you who might be a bit confused about Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen here is the explanation. The incest never happened. Why it never happened will be revealed in a later chapter, but they are all the trueborn children of Robert and Cersei in this story. The friendship between Joffrey and Bran will also be showed and explained more in the coming chapters.**

 **One last thing in regards of the Baratheons, yes I might pair Bran and Myrcella up ;)**

 **And to get your fears really high. Stannis Baratheon is my favorite in both the show and the books. He is the one true king of Westeros, and no one has a better claim than he.**

 **I hope to update soon again, but right now school is taking a lot of my time. The next chapter will either be a Tyrion, Catelyn or Myrcella chapter, but I have not decided it yet.**

 **Stay safe out where everyone.**


	16. Appendix and review discussion

Authors note:

This will not be a real chapter but instead an appendix of some of the houses. I will use some of this chapter to discuss a few things. I hope you read it through, some of your reviews will be answered here and now.

* * *

First a review from one of my many guest reviewers:

" _Rhaegar would never have gotten a bastard on Lyanna. He is always described as the greatest and kindest man anyone ever knew, plus, he was obsessed with prophecy, so would have believed that in order for that to happen, his third child would need to be a trueborn too._

 _The Targaryen's were known in the past for marrying more than one woman, for having more than one queen_."

This depends on whom decribes Rhaegar. Yes, Ser Barristan Selmy and Jon Connington loved him, and thought of him as the great man and prince. Other people like Robert who think he was a terrible person. Personaly I think the truth must be find in the middle.

Meaning, I think he was a decent person, but the stories of his greatness may be a bit exaggerated.

Yes, he would need to get a bastard with Lyanna. The church of the Seven does not believe in polygamy (when you have more than one wife), and they would not accept, that Rhaegar married another woman. And why would Rhaegar disregard his wife, whom is Dornish and comes from a great and powerful family.

Not to mention that Lyanna is already betrothed to another Lord Paramount of Westeros. The last king who had more than one wife was Maegor the Cruel, and we all know the militant wars that started in his reign.

Knowing his fathers madness and the Faiths oppion of the Tagaryens, Rhaegar would not seek to provoke a religious war. So yes, he would might not want to get a bastard with Lyanna, but he had to. No matter Rhaegar actions he could not avoid war.

* * *

From another guest.

" _PLEASE stop using the bold typeface! It's so distracting."_

Thank you for the advice. I will change it as soon as possible. Hope you will read on, when I have changed it :)

* * *

From the guest writer Ernan:

" _If Jon becomes a Prince or King or whatever can he be paired with someone he isn't related too? Like Arianne Martell or Margaery Tyrell."_

I have not planned anything yet. However, I will promise you, that if Jon marry, he will marry someone from outside his family. I won't say more, because that will spoil the story, but if you have read all the chapters, you will be aware of, that most of the Starks are already paired up with someone.

* * *

Borg Coletive:

" _Not happy you killed Dany. I don't know why you hate her,because she was raised and abused by viserys and then sold like a slave to drogo_

 _You need to remember she was 14 yrs old when she had to marry him_

 _I will add your story to the favs ,but you need to know,viserys had pieces of insanity even before they forced to run and exactly like Ramsay and other ppl like him in the RL,if you're born mad it doesn't matter what tutors you have,you eventually do become mad_

 _Q"_

I will admit that I have come to regret that I killed Dany off so soon. I missed her in my Benjen and Viserys chapters, and I have come to see, that she could have been a good character in the story. Maybe I will find a way to bring her back at some point.

I do not deny that Dany had a rough childhood. She just irritates me. She is not a capable ruler, and she has no idea of politics.

I did not know that you could be born mad. I thought madness was something you evolved doing your life. That is very interesting, and I will sure find a way to use that in Viserys' storyline.

* * *

Another guest review this one is old, but it was so sweet and kind that I will just put it here.

" _I'm in love with your story and I'm so glad that Sansa's a badass Northern lady warrior here instead of her canon self! But I'm wondering though, you mentioned that you hate Dany, so I imagine that she's not the one you'll pair with Jon, am I right? (Because I'll be very happy if she isn't...I hope you'll give us a hint to whom you'll pair him (I wish that it's Sansa cos I want Arya to be with Gendry)). :)_ "

As you have already learned I paired Sansa and Arya together.

* * *

Appendix.

 **House Baratheon:**

King Robert Baratheon, the first of his name. King on the Iron Throne. Won the Throne from the Targaryens after the his rebellion twenty years ago, which has come to be known as Roberts Rebellion.

\- His wife Queen Cersei of house Lannister.

Their Children:

\- Crown Prince Joffrey Baratheon, heir to the Iron Throne, age 20

\- Princess Myrcella, a girl of ten and five

\- Prince Tommen Baratheon, a boy of ten

Known Bastards:

\- Edric Storm, living in Storms End.

\- Mya Stone, living in the Vale.

It is rumored that King Robert has countless bastards all over Westeros.

Robert brothers:

\- Lord Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone and Master of Ships.

\- His wife Lady Selyse of house Florent.

Their children:

\- His daughter, Shireen, a girl of one and ten

\- His newborn son, Orys

\- Lord Renly Baratheon, unmarried and Lord of Storms End.

The small Counsel of Robert Baratheon:

\- Hand of the King Jon Arryn, dead under unknown circumstances. No current Hand.

\- Grand Maester Pycelle.

\- Lord Petyr Baelish, called Little finger, Master of Coins.

\- Lord Stannis Baratheon, master of ships.

\- Lord Renly Baratheon, master of laws.

\- Lord Commander of the Kingsgaurd Ser Barristan Selmy.

\- Varys, a eunuch, called the Spider, master of whisperers.

\- Prince Joffrey Baratheon, small counsel advisor.

\- Lord Davos Seaworth, small counsel advisor.

The Kingsgaurd of Robert Baratheon:

\- Lord Commander Ser Barristan Selmy, called Barristan the Bold.

\- Ser Jaime Lannister, called the Kingslayer.

\- Ser Boros Blount.

\- Ser Meryn Trant.

\- Ser Arys Oakheart.

\- Ser Preston Greenfield.

\- Ser Mandon Moore.

Their words, Ours is the fury.

* * *

 **House Stark:**

Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North.

\- His wife, Lady Catelyn, of house Tully.

Their children:

\- Robb, the heir to Winterfell, ten and nine years of age.

\- Sansa, twin to Arya, ten and eight years of age.

\- Arya, twin to Sana, ten and eight years of age.

\- Brandon, called Bran, ten and five years of age. Currently at court in Kings Landing.

\- Rickon, a boy of eight.

\- His bastard son, Jon Snow, twenty years of age. Truly, Aemon Targaryen, the youngest son of Rhaegar Targaryen, the true heir to the Iron Throne.

\- His ward, Theon Greyjoy, heir to the Iron Islands. Currently at court in the Dreadford.

The direwolfs of the Stark children.

\- Greywind, the direwolf of Robb Stark.

\- [Lady], killed in battle against wildlings in the Wolfswood, the former direwolf of Sansa Stark.

\- Ghost, the direwolf of Jon Snow/Aemon Targaryen.

\- Nymeria, the direwolf of Arya Stark.

\- Shaggy Dog, the direwolf of Rickon Stark.

\- Summer, the direwolf of Brandon Stark.

Words Winter is Coming.

* * *

 **House Targaryen**

[Aerys Targaryen, called the Mad King, the second of his name].

He was the last Targaryen to sit on the Iron Throne. He was slain by Jaime Lannister during the Sack of Kings Landing.

\- His wife and sister, [Queen Rhaella], died in childbed on Dragonstone.

 **The head of house Targaryen** :

\- King Viserys Targaryen the Third of His Name, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, a man of eight and twenty. Heir to the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdom. Currently an exile in Pentos.

\- His sister, [Daenerys Targaryen] died burning alive.

\- His half nephew, Jon Snow/Aemon Targaryen.

His advisors:

\- Jon Connington, the Hand of the King.

\- Illyrio Mopatis, their host in Pentos.

\- Maester Aemon Targaryen.

\- First Ranger [Benjen Stark] of the Nights Watch, slayed by Ser Jorah Mormont in a trial by combat.

\- Ser Gregor Storm, Master of Arms.

\- Anna, a commoner and healer.

\- Septa Lemoore, a septa from Westeros, unknown background.

\- Half maester Haldon, tutor and adviser to King Viserys.

The Kingsgaurd of King Viserys:

\- Lord Commander Rolly Duckfield, sellsword from the free cities.

\- Ser Ethan Darry, last living son of Willem Dary, heir to the castle and lands of Darry.

Words: Fire and Blood.


	17. Stannis I

**Authors note:**

First I will put an end to the Rhaegar/Lyanna bastard or no bastard discussion. We do not know if they got married or not. As far as Ned knows, Jon is a bastard, and until D and D or George says something else, that is how it is. I do not like Rhaegar, and I do not think he was thinking about Lyanna at all. He was too focused on his damn prophesy, and he may not have kidnapped her, but remember she was young and hurt, I think he just used her and manipulated her to come with him.

As for the one asking if (it is good to see that some old time reviewer like you acw28 still follows the story), I will pair Jon and Ygritte. Sorry to say, but Robb killed Ygritte in chapter 4 under the wildling attack. I do not mention her by name, just that he fought a girl. Maybe I will change my mind later, but for now, she is dead.

Now on to the chapter. It will be a small one. If you read closely through the appendix in the last chapter, you will notice that Stannis have a newborn son named Orys. This did not happen in the real story, but I have great plans for little Orys Baratheon. This one will be set under his birth.

Stannis is my favorite character in both the show and books, and I look forward to write more chapters in his POW.

As always, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Stannis I**

" _When you find yourself in bed with an ugly woman, the best thing to do is close your eyes and get on with it. Waiting will not make the maid any prettier. Kiss her and be done with it_." That was something, someone had told him at his wedding night before the bedding.

Stannis did honestly not remember whom. It might had been Robert. He would not call his wife, Lady Selyse, ugly, but he would neither say she was a beauty. Had he had a choice, he would rather have married someone else. However, Stannis knew his duty to his brother and the Realm, so he had married her not out of love but out of duty all those years ago.

Where had never been any real love between the two of them. He had done his duty and shared her bed as many times as needed. Neither of them had much patience for each other, and the time they shared in each other's company were brief and tiredness.

The birth of their first and only daughter, Shireen, had brought them a bit closer, for a time. They used to say that Shireen was the thing that had been missing in their life to make them happy. That was until Shireen had fell sick with Grey Scale.

People had told Stannis to kill her or send her of to Essos to join the stone men. It was the most merciful thing to do for the poor girl.

Even his brother Robert had told him so in a drunken state " _hah, well Brother I guess that marriage bed truly is cursed right_ ". The bed might have been cursed due to Robert using it to make a bastard on Stannis' wedding night, but he had refused to send his only daughter away. Normally Stannis praised duty over everything else, but when it came to his daughter, he often lost his sense of duty, due to the love he bore for her.

Shireen's grey scale has stopped, before it spread too much. She would bear a half-ruined stone-scaled face for the rest of her days, but she was still alive. After that, Stannis had not spent enough time on Dragonstone. Duty had bound him to be at court, where he had the hard job to try to hold the Realm together.

He wished he had spent more time with Shireen. She was nearly ten and three name days old, and she would soon flower and become a woman. At the moment, he had returned to Dragonstone, where his wife had gone into labor again, ready to give birth to their second child.

Stannis wished for her to give him a strong and healthy boy, so he could get a strong heir to rule after him. Stannis was waiting in the corridor outside the birth chamber. He was of cause not allowed in the room, and he was greatly satisfied for that part. Births has never been an easy thing for him to watch or hear. He hated waiting as much as he hated lawbreakers and men without a sense of duty and honor.

Selyse painful screams of agony could be heard from all corners of the castle. She had gone into labor early this morning, and now half a day later Stannis still stood pacing outside the birth chamber, waiting for news of his coming child.

Hours and hours passed and Selyse labor did not seem to find an end. " _This does not feels right_ ", Stannis complained to his friend and most trusted advisor, Davos. Davos had as always followed him to Dragonstone, to help him through the rough hours of the labor.

Davos much had become quite the expert at handling the cries of pain coming from the birthing chamber, since he was already thrice a father. After the rough and painful birth of three strong and healthy sons, Davos would knew exactly what to expect, and as such Davos stood calmly and waiting outside the chamber.

" _Be strong my lord, for your wife and children_ ". There were a strangely calm and secure tone in Davos advising voice. Stannis was certainly anything but calm. He paced up and down the hall, waiting with little to no patient, doing his best to ignore the screams of his wife.

" _Lord Stannis"_ a voice came from behind. Stannis wanted nothing more than to get distracted from the screams of agony and pain, so he turned around to see a messenger bearing the colors of the king, walking toward him.

" _What is it?_ " Stannis asked. His voice sounded tired and strange. He was a proven warrior and battle commander, and he had faced more than one battle or war doing his life. He had held his own under the siege of Storms End facing impossible odds. He had not thought about that a birth would be the single thing to weaken him.

The messenger seen wary to give his message. What could be worse than the screaming women behind the stone door could? " _Give us the message and be quick about it Ser_ ", Davos said for him.

The messenger cast a brief look of annoyance and disapproval at the former smuggler, but he did not let his disapproval out in the open. Stannis knew many lords and knights did not like the former Smuggler, but very few dared to openly share their thoughts in the present of the kings own brother.

" _Lord Arryn, the Hand of the King, has died. You are summoned to Court to figure out, whom will be your brothers new hand_ ". Stannis was in shock. He knew that Jon Arryn had been an old man, but he had seen to be in good health, when Stannis had left the Capital a month ago.

The first though that came to his mind however, was not how the now former Hand had died. He thought of the meaning of the messages. " _My brother do not mean to make me his new Hand_?" Stannis had not failed to notice that small but very clear part of his brother message.

" _He would be stupid if he would give the chain to anyone other than you, my lord. You are clearly the best man for the job,"_ Davos said. By the sound of his voice, Stannis could hear he too was shocked about this news.

Any further argument on the matter was interrupted as a particularly loud and painful scream ripped through the corridor, and the chamber door flung open, a flock of midwives fluttering out to rush to every directions of the castle, haste making their every actions.

The messenger was smart enough to disappear out of side. Their discussion could wait for another and better time. Both Stannis and Davos faces froze, a sign of clear apprehension written all over both men faces. Shireen birth had been followed by such haste too, and it had not meant anything good for Selyse.

The two lords were as relevant as the dragon gargoyles on the top of the castle as the army of midwives was rushed to and from, bringing more and more cloth and water to the chamber. They nearly missed the elder women and her bundle, when she slipped out amidst the hustle and bustle of the running midwives.

Stannis did not pay her any attention, until she was suddenly passing a babe into his waiting arms. Stannis instinctually took it into his arms, looking down with joy and amazement at the largely big babe resting in his arms. A dark brown patch of hair covered the boys head, midnight blue eyes looked up at him.

" _It is a boy. A true Baratheon, and so I name him Orys Baratheon, heir to Dragonstone"_ he told Davos with a smile. He walked into the birth chamber with the little boy in his arms. Davos was following close behind him.

It was a painful scene that met him inside the chamber. His wife Selyse laid in a bed of her own blood, and Stannis could she the bleeding had not stopped, pale as the snow of the North. Dread and sorrow filled Stannis heart. His wife and mother of his children, was dying in front of him, and he could not do anything to help her.

" _I am sorry my Lord, we did everything we could, but we were not able to stop the bleeding_ " Maester June told him with sad eyes. Stannis passed the babe to one of the midwives and sat down beside his dying wife.

She was too weak to say anything, but he took her hand and hold onto it. She gave him a last small smile, and when she breathed out one last time. He did not cry, but he did feel a sorrow and pain for the women, who he had shared so many years together with at this point. Stannis dreaded for Shireen, who now had lost her mother, and for his newborn son, Orys, who would grow up without one.

This was the price for him finaly getting a son. A life for a life some septon would praise.

* * *

 **Second authors note:**

Goodbye Selyse, I do not really think you will be missed much, but may your soul rest in peace. Welcome to you Orys Baratheon. May you hopeful get a bright and happy future.

Stay safe out where to all of you and again thanks for reading


	18. Eddard IV

**Author note: I am back again. I just fineshed school, so I will update this story much more often from now on.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 16: Eddard IV**

He hated the books. His father had make it look so easy, he had made all the numbers dance, he had been able to recall the most astonishing details from the books of all the trade and administration of the North. Ned had ruled the North for mostly twenty years now, but he was never the ruler, his father had been, and he hated the books, the ledgers, and the endless administration. Yet someone had to do the job. The North did not rule itself, and Ned was duty bound to do the job.

He had postponed this for too long. It has been weeks since Jon had come home, and he was still in a coma. The North could not wait forever and winter is coming. News was arriving from all over the North. The Nights Watch begged him for more men to bolster against the coming Wildling, the Karstarks wanted to marry off their daughters, and the Roose Bolton wanted his bastard son legitimatized. None of the problems was more surreal than the war droning in the East. Ned had still not heard anything from Benjen in the East.

He was distracted from his waves of thoughts, when knuckles rapped on his door. He looked up from the books with a sigh. " _Enter"_ , he called out. Maester Luwin hastily entered the room followed by Catelyn. Ned could tell by their faces, both of them were terrible white in the face, that something terrible was wrong. _"It is Jon Snow, my lord, he is awake"_ , Maester Luwin said as soon as the door had closed behind him. A sense of relieve flowed through Neds body. After all this time, some of the worry could finally leave him. Before he could stand, Maester Luwin said, _"I can't explain how, my lord, all his wounds are completely healed"_. How could that happen? Ned was confused; the wounds have been nearly deadly. _"What do you mean Luwin"_ , Neds voice sounded as tired and confused as he was.

It was, however his wife Catelyn, who answered the question. _"I was in Jon's room. I was praying for him"_. Ned felt happy for his wife. She had finally begin to forgive Ned and Jon, and she had spent more and more time in Jon's room, when Ned could not be there himself. She would never have gone such a thing for Jon or Ned in the past, but things were changing now after he had told her the truth about Jon. _"Suddenly, he began to shake terribly, and when a fire started to burn him, his whole body was on fire, a black fire"_ , Catelyn was not able to say anymore, because in that moment Ned jumped out of his chair. _"He started to burn!?_ ", Ned asked in shock. How could his wife and the Maester sit here so easily if Jon had burned? How was this even possible? They just told him, that Jon had woken up. _"Hear Lady Stark out my lord, you don't understand it"_ , Luwin tried to calm Ned down. Ned sank back down in the chair, his body was shaking and was afraid of what would come next. _"Then the fire stopped all Jons wounds where completely done, he afterward opened his eyes and stood out of the bed, I don't think he saw me in the room, he just walked out_ ", Cat ended her wierd and terrifyring tale.

Ned sank even more back in his chair. Healed? No scares? Black fire? Was this some kind of ancient magic? Maester Luwin had studied magic at the Citadel, he had told Ned that many times before, and Ned knew that was why, Luwin had a ring of Valerian Steel on his Maester Chain. Magic died from this world hundreds of years ago. There was never discovered any signs of magic again since the death of the last of the dragons. Ned had grown up believing that, but how could anyone explain this?

He had to find Jon and put all the pieces together himself. This was something he needed to see. If magic had returned it would mean, something much darker also would return. A war was coming, but Ned feared it would not only be in the South it would come. He rose and asked his wife, " _Where is Jon_ "?

 **Ω**

Ned found Jon just in the place; they told him he would be, the Godswood of Winterfell. His son was kneeling on the ground and starring at the Heart Tree. With one hand on the three, Jon was muttering something just under his breath; it was something Ned just could not hear.

Ned paused a few meters behind Jon. He did not want to scare his son; he had to be sure Jon was all right. Strange things were happening around them. The sky above them grew darker, and all the leaves in the air stopped moving, even the wind stopped. Something very strange was going on, and it did scare Ned a lot more than any battlefield or opponent had ever scared him. No one would ever believe him if he told them about this moment later on. It was as time itself had stopped, and only he and Jon was able to move around.

Ned walked closer to Jon. He did not dare to speak or maybe he could not speak at all. The Old Gods were present at this very moment. Suddenly, Jon turned around and stood up. Ned was shocked of what he saw before him. Jon looked much older, than he had ever done before. He looked as a man, who had went through hell and back again. Jon did not look as the son he used to be. Something had changed in Jon's eyes. His eyes color had changed from the grey to one red eye and one violet eye. Ned was too chocked to move or even speak a single word.

The sky suddenly came alive and turned red. Around the Wierwood, black and red fire sprang alive. It did not burn anything, but it bound a circle around the two men. _"Jon, what is going on",_ Ned tried to ask his son, but his son did not seem to hear him. Behind Jon, the face of the Heart Tree seemed to come alive for a moment. Jon grabbed Ned's hand, while the other hand was still on the three. Then Jon, in a voice that Ned had never heard before, spoke: _"You have to see what the future will bring father"_.

Darkness appeared below him and he fell down into a never-ending inferno of fire. As he fell into the fire, Ned feared he would die, but the flames did not hurt him. This was a trick or vision sent from the gods. Ned could see a sea of images in the inferno. Old memories of his past. He saw himself in the Eyrie as a young boy, he saw himself fighting on the Trident, and he saw the battle and aftermath of the Tower of Joy. Deeper and deeper he felt into the flames.

More strange visions? Yes, I love these. The rest of the visions Ned will encounter will be explained in a later chapter. The use of Black Fire around Jon's body = might be me foreshadowing a return of the Blackfyres ;)

I hope you did enjoy the chapter, and I hope to update the story soon again. Until next time stay safe and have fun.


	19. Ending the story

**Hello everyone. I am giving up on this story. I had not thought that the story would take so much time, but I fell I don't get anywhere with it any longer. I am willing to let another continue writing it if they want, because I have already planned the entire story.**

 **Thanks to those of you who have left kind reviews and have enjoyed the story.**


End file.
